Time Flies
by lalez
Summary: It got deleted so here it comes again with slight changes. How can 5 peoples lives change in four years? Who is still friends and who hates each other. AU Season 5 with Peyton already owning her label before she moves to TH.
1. Music and Fashion

**A/N: So this was posted before but got somehow deleted. You don't need to know much for this just that Lucas and PEyton decided to break up after one year. The long distance thing was to hard. If you read it before do it again. I'll change somethings after this chapter.**

_**Just a collection of my mind put to paper.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

„Wow Peyton you really pulled it of. Your own label!"

„Yeah thanks to you! Now I just need to find my first artist and many more after that."

That was like three months ago, but it still stuck in her mind, the day that she finally opened the doors to 'Red Bedroom Records'. Since then she had found a talented young girl Mia and she was about to hit it of. Brooke wanted her to perform on one of her Peyton was pulled from her thoughts as her phone rang.

„Hello?"

„Hi I'd like to talk to the exec of Red Bedroom. It is about a record deal." Peyton was stunned. She was pretty sure she knew the voice on the other end, but she needed confirmation...

„This is she. With whom am I speaking?"

„This is Haley James Scott. You may have heard of me. I toured with the Wreckers and had a duet with Chris Keller." There was the confirmation and Peyton was shocked. Haley, the girl she hasn't spoken to in years called her, for a record deal. Why?

„Mrs Scott I heard you stopped recording and touring because of your family. Why should I sign you when I can't be sure you will be really working?" Peyton was playing hard even though she was almost sure that she would give Haley a contract, hell she knew her stuff and it is or better was great! The answer she got was pretty interesting:

„ Honestly! A mutual friend of ours , Brooke Davis told me that you were planning to expand and you have bought a night club in my home town, so I sort of hoped we could meet in Tree Hill and talk about my deal, if you are interested?"

„OK! I will get back to you with a date for our meeting. I am looking forward seeing you again Hales!"_Oh Oh that was so stupid_. Peyton was praying that Haley wouldn't notice her slip. She was so going to kill Brooke. _Red Bedroom bought a night club in Tree Hill? What the hell!_ With that she hung up on Haley and hit speed dial 2.

As Brooke saw the caller ID she was surprised. She hadn't expected to hear from Peyton for at least four days with her travel information for their meeting in NY. She answered anyway: „Hey what's up?"

„Oh nothing much but it seems like I own a night club in Tree Hill, you know something about that?"

„Ehm... yeah actually I wanted it to be a surprise so SURPRISE Red Bedroom Records now owns 'TRIC'. Well Karen is traveling around the world and looked for a buyer for the café and the club. I needed space for my boutique and I figured you could host open mic nights to look for local talents at TRIC!Not good?"

„Well Brooke I really appreciate that and the idea is great but why in gods name did you tell Haley to call me and ask for a record deal? What am I supposed to do?"

Right in that moment a little blond boy entered through Brooke's front door.

„Aunt Brooke! Have you already seen Chester?"

„Jamie, your aunt is on the phone let her finish first!" scolded Haley her four year old son. After that the little boy was out in the backyard, well better say private beach.

„Is that Haley? Brooke where are you?" came the prompt question from a certain curly haired blonde in LA.

„Ehm , I kind of moved to Tree Hill three weeks ago. Please don't be mad P.! I just wanted to go home and that is why I bought everything. I hoped you would come too, please? You want to talk to Hales about the deal?"

And with that Brooke gave Haley her phone.

„Brooke no, i haven't told her that it is me...." Peyton begun to rant but was stopped by Haley's shocked

„Peyton? You own Red Bedroom Records? Why didn't you say so earlier?Oh My God we totally need to work together! I heard so much of your work and Pete and Gavin really love the label! Please sign me Peyton!"

Nothing came back from the other end of the line and the brunette began to worry. „Peyton? You still there?"

„ Yeah" came a shaky response. „You are not mad at me?"

„No, why should I? OK, so now we can set up a date? When are you coming to town?".

Peyton looked in your notebook and noticed that everything was taken care of. Olivia her assistant seemed to have know that she would fly to Tree Hill because there were flight tickets and an itinerary in the book for tomorrow.

„Uhm I fly in tomorrow. And please can you kill Brooke for me? She orchestrated the whole thing to lure me back! So I see you tomorrow night then? At dinner maybe. You can decide where, the company pays!"

„OK, but Peyton I thought maybe you and Brooke could come over to my place and we eat all together. And by the way I am going to kill Brooke but only because she didn't tell me I was calling you. And I am going to thank her for bringing you back! So I see you tomorrow then!"

Just as she finished Nathan entered the house with Lucas in tow.

„Who is coming tomorrow?" came the question from the raven haired brother. And Brooke simply stated „The label exec of Red Bedroom Records. I think they are going to sign Haley!" At the same time she signaled Hales to keep the name a secret. The guys looked at each other confused but shrugged it off and congratulated Haley.

* * *

**A/N2:**

**So you guys what do you think? Oh any typos are mine I am German so I just write how I feel it could be right! **

**Please review and tell me if I should continue or leave it be and read :-)**


	2. Basketball and Family

**A/N: OK I wanted to say thanks to those who put me on alert and to the few that gave me feedback. I was blown away actually! And this chapter is going to be on Nathan and Lucas leading up to when they enter the house.**

**Oh and be easy on me I know it isn't the most realistic plot.**

**

* * *

  
**

Lucas couldn't stay in Tree Hill after the break up. It was too hard because of all the memories he had there of Peyton. So when his book deal came around he jumped the opportunity and moved to New York. This was 3 years ago. Now he was a lit teacher at a private school and played basketball in his free time. First it was only shooting around to think or just work out but soon he found some guys who were on a local team and he decided to join. Last month they were playing a game and after it a scout approached him about joining a B-League team. Lucas was humbled and he wanted to try it out. He was good enough to play pro? Well why not doing it? The scout had given him his number and he called. After a short conversation the deal was set Lucas Scott would be shooting guard for the Charlotte Bobcats.

A few weeks before that the same scout has spoken to another Scott and also signed him.

Today was the first day of practice, the team would meet each other for the first time and they would get their gear. Nathan was excited to see his team mates and he was curious if he got his number. When he left Tree Hill everyone - that means Haley, Jamie, Brooke and the guys- had wished him luck and he missed his family already!

He found his name on a locker with the number 23 !

_Yes! I got it!_

As he turned the jersey to double check he was surprised to see written on the back._ So there is another Scott on the team? I haven't heard of another Scott that would be good enough?! Gotta ask the coach!_

He turned to leave and went to look for the coach. Right as he was about to knock at the door of the office he heard a familiar voice coming through the door.

"I just wanted to say thanks again for taking a chance on me since I didn't play in college!"

"No problem! From what Jones said you are really good and in combination with Nathan Scott..."

"Nathan Scott?"

"Yeah I thought you would know. He signed with us a couple of weeks ago. Isn't he your brother?"

"Wow! Yes he is my brother but we haven't talked much for a few months. Is he here yet?"

_Maybe i should knock!_ with that Nathan knocked at the door.

"Come in!" And Nathan entered "Just the man we were talking about!"

"So you are really here!"

"Yeah I am!"

"OK you two! Lets start practice!" and the coach left the room.

Seeing the questions in his brothers eyes Lucas was about to start his explanation.

"Luke? Are you crazy? What about your heart?"

"Nate hold on! There is nothing wrong with my heart. The doctor cleared me yesterday and besides we can play together again!"

"That part is great don't get me wrong but why didn't you tell us that you aren't in New York anymore?"

"I haven't found the courage yet and after your reaction just now I don't really want to tell anyone!"

"But you have to!"

"Just give me a week or so to figure out what I am going to say, OK?" Lucas pleaded with his younger brother, who thought about it.

"I don't like hiding things from Haley but you deserve a chance to tell her yourself. So I'll keep my mouth shut!" the brother bummed fists and joined the rest of the team in the drills.

After practice they had exchanged addresses and found out they were living in the same building and funny thing also on the same floor. They are neighbours to be exact! This led to them spending every evening together after practice and talking. Friday night before the first 'Home weekend' Lucas heard Nathan on the phone :

_**"Yes I am coming home Hales!"**_

_** "And I'll bring a surprise for you and Jamie basically everyone!"**_

_** "It is great that Brooke wants to help you getting back into the music stuff!"**_

_** "Good luck with the label! I love you!" **_

_**After Nathan had hung up Lucas had himself offered to be the surprise and at Nathans smirk he knew that was the plan all along.**_

This was the reason Lucas and Nathan drove together down to Tree Hill. They talked alot about how they would explain it if Lucas wasn't ready to tell the truth. But Lucas wanted to come clean although both men feared the girls reaction. Just think about Haley, she would probably yell at him for beeing so reckless and Brooke she would try to kill him for sure! Lucas chuckled as these pictures entered his mind. Nathan couldn't think about it. He would probably end up on the couch instead of his bed with his wife.

They arrived at Nathans house and pulled up in the drive way. As they entered the house they heard the girls talking and Haley seemed to be happy about something.

" So I see you tomorrow then!" she said and both men wondered who she had been talking to. Nathan beat his brother to ask.

„Who is coming tomorrow?"

And Brooke simply stated „The label exec of Red Bedroom Records. I think they are going to sign Haley!"

_They are hiding something!_ both men thought but they congratulated anyway.

But in that moment Jamie had spotted his dad and uncle and squealed "Daddy! Uncle Lucas!"

* * *

**A/N2: So what ya think? Next up the next maybe a little of the yelling? Well I watched 'Prime' today with a friend and that made me wanting to write Jake. Here I couldn't really fit him in but maybe who knows but anyways for those who are reading 'Storm of Love' I am working on the update right after posting this so maybe it is out later! **

**Drop a review! I love to read your ideas too! Any ideas on couples you would like to read!?  
**


	3. Work out and contracts

**A/N:So here we go again. This chapter is going to be mostly third person narrator stuff and it leads to the spilling of the 'secrets'. Oh just so you know I have no clue what so ever on basketball. Read and enjoy!**

_**I haven't told you yet but sadly I do not own One Tree Hill or the characters. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Over dinner both men tried to coax the truth out of Haley and Brooke. They even tried asking Jamie but the little boy had been preoccupied with the cartoons shown on TV, so he was no help either. After Brooke and Lucas had left and Jamie had been securely tucked in Nathan played out the husband card.

„I'll tell you a secret if you tell me who is really coming tomorrow!"

„That is a good deal because we didn't lie. My new boss is coming over tomorrow. She is the label president and executive in one person. So now your secret!" Haley smiled at him. She knew Nathan wouldn't give in until he had a name but she wasn't about to give that away. The look on his face the following day would be so worth it having him pouting tonight. Nathan still tried to figure out a way to call her bluff but decided he would let it slide besides the only big secret he could tell wasn't his to tell. He has promised. Both spouses turned to their sides and drifted of to sleep.

* * *

On his way to his childhood home Lucas tried to think of the best way to start his confession tomorrow. It would be best to announce it over dinner because with some stranger that Haley wanted to impress the girls wouldn't yell that hard at him. So he thought.

* * *

The next day Nathan went by Luke's house to play a little game one on one at the river court and find out when his brother was planning on spilling about his new career.

„So Luke, when are you going to tell the girls?"

„I was thinking about to night over dinner, I mean they can't yell at me with a stranger at the table, right?"

„Yeah that sounds like a plan but I am not so sure it is going to be a stranger!"

„Not so sure? Did Haley say something to you? Do you know who is coming?"

„I tried the husband card and the 'I'll tell you something if you tell me' card but she only gave away what we already know, except for that it is going to be a woman."

„Good job Nate this is not really helping!"

„Hey did they say when this mystery person is gonna show up?"

„I think for dinner!"

„Well we'll learn soon and you really need to tell them because the first game is next weekend and than they gonna know but I think you don't want them to find out when they see you play!"

„OK now shut up and shoot!"

* * *

Meanwhile Haley and Brooke were standing at the airport. Both scanning the crowd to see if they could spot the familiar blond curls.

„You looking for me?"

The two brunettes swirled around and squealed happily „Peyton! You are here!"

„I had no choice! Some one made my assistant book me a flight, bought a club and a house ...!" she shot Brooke a look and the three of them started to walk towards the exit laughing.

All of them were happy to be together again.

They spent the afternoon at TRIC catching up and producer and musician checked out the equipment.

After Brooke had mentioned she wanted to do a after party for her store opening at TRIC they decided that Haley would play a short set and Peyton offered to ask some of her contacts if they knew new talents that would like to play too. They even played with the idea of having a band perform during a fashion show.

„So rock-star! It looks like we have much work to do!"

„Yes! Lets start tomorrow!"

„OK deal!"

Brooke eyed Haley and waved her hand in the direction of the clock that was hanging in the studio like office.

„Oh look at the time! I have to go home and start on dinner!"

„OK well we come over say at seven thirty?"

„That's great! And than we can surprise Lucas and Nathan!"

„They don't know I am here? No wonder they didn't come by!"

„We told them that the label president is coming to town. They just didn't figure it out!" Brooke and Haley explained the stunned blond in front of them.

After Haley had hurried off the other two women also went home.

„So you are gonna be OK? I mean with seeing Lucas and so on!" Brooke asked Peyton looking at her observantly.

„Yes I am going to be okay! We separated! That's live! Why do you ask?"

„I wanted to let you know if you feel awkward I got your back if you want to back out or leave or something!"

„Thanks but I don't think it is going to be necessary!"

* * *

According to the plan Brooke arrived shortly after Lucas at the Scott household and Peyton would ring the bell 5 minutes later. 

_Enough time to have a little fun!_ Brooke thought as she entered the dining room and took a seat.

Haley joined her and soon after the guys. Haley and Brooke took notice that the only empty seat was between Haley and Lucas and looking at each other they knew that they were thinking the same thing.

_Let them really be okay!_

As the door bell rang Haley beat Nathan to it and went of. She returned with a smile and kept silent. Brooke first thought it might just had been someone passing by and asking for directions as Peyton stepped around the corner. It was a Kodak moment:

both guys sat frozen in their respective spots at first but Nathan recovered quickly and nearly screamed

„Sawyer! That is a surprise!" he smiled, went over and engulfed her in a bone crushing hug.

„It is great that you are here!"

Then there seemed to fall a huge stone from his eyes and he combined the dots

„You are Haley new boss!"

Meanwhile Lucas had slowly gotten up and left but Brooke noticed him sneaking out through the patio door and went after him.

„Hey Broody! Aren't you going to say 'hello' at least?"

„I am just shocked. Give me a minute and than I'll come back. Tell them that I had to make a call."

_Now that screws the plan to tell them tonight. Now I have three women that are going to bitch at me and than my mom will know! _

He took out his phone and sent Nathan a quick text to keep quiet about any news Lucas might want to tell but he was to late. Nathan had already mentioned that Luke wanted to tell them something important.

„Is he coming back in soon? Nathan said something about news and the food is getting cold!" Haley mentioned and Brooke gave her the explanation Lucas wanted her to.

The group heard the sound of a phone vibrating against a closet.

„That was mine!" Nathan said getting up as he read the text he cringed. 

_Shit! Sorry Luke. Too late!_ _I didn't thought he would back out again now. Shit!_

As Lucas reentered the room to eat he saw the apologetic look in Nathans face and the curiosity in the girls and his nephew.

_Thank god for Jamie! They aren't going to yell at me in front of him but afterwards. I could try to come up with a lie but no one of them is going to suspect something and than ..._

Lucas couldn't finish his thinking as Brooke demanded to know what his big news were but he managed to move that topic to after dinner to by him some time to prepare.

* * *

**A/N2: So here it is the next chapter. Lucas is going to confess next chapter. How do you think everyone should react and should Jamie still be in the room? Tell me all about it in a review.**

**Thanks !**


	4. a heart to heart

**A/N:So here it is the confession chapter. I am not all that happy but this was the best version I could manage. Just tell me what you thought of it.**

**

* * *

**While they were eating each and everyone was silently thinking about what would come. Nathan prepared himself mentally for the fall out. He could already hear Haley screaming at him for not telling her and for 'endangering his brother'. That was a direct quote after she had seen them coming home all sweaty from the river court.

Haley played around with some ideas but she had a feeling she wouldn't like the news so she came up with some pretty horrible possibilities. One of them was that Luke's heart was that bad that he already needed a transplant.

_That would explain why he played so intensive this afternoon if he thinks he isn't going to get one. That would be horrible._

The other possibilities weren't that drastic but non the less she thought of every single bad thing that came to mind. The least bad news would be that he had decided to date again but she still had hope for Lucas to be with Brooke or Peyton.

Brooke and Peyton both thought about the big news but neither could come up with something that he would want to discuss after dinner. On an other note Brooke worried about Peyton even if the blonde woman didn't show signs openly to be uncomfortable Brooke knew her friend too well to not notice that Peyton wasn't to happy about the seating arrangement. Brooke smiled reassuringly at her friend and reminded her of their deal from earlier but Peyton shock her head.

She would stay.

She was curios about what Lucas wanted to tell the others, well now that included her, that was so important that he not wanted to talk about over dinner! Every time she glanced sideways she had to remind herself that he wasn't hers anymore. 

_He still looks amazing. The aging didn't damage his looks it made them perfect! OK get a grip Peyton! You are here to be with all your friends, not to jump your ex-boyfriend!_

Just thinking the word ex brought her back to reality and her thoughts far away from the man by her side.

As they had finished dessert Jamie couldn't hold in his question anymore.

„Can you tell us now Uncle Lucas? Because I have to go to bed in like two minutes, please!" the little boy pulled a trick out of his sleeve, puppy dog eyes.

_They always work with mommy and daddy! He just has to tell me now!_

And the little boy was right. His Uncle couldn't resist that cute look.

„I moved to Charlotte two weeks ago and there I bumped into Nathan. Well that is no surprise seeing as our apartments are in the same building on the same floor and on top next to each other!"

_Please god don't make them ask about my last job and what I am doing now!_ He sadly had no such luck.

„So you are teaching at the school in Charlotte now? Are you the coach too?" Jamie asked excitedly.

_So much for no questions about the job._

He took some time to think about an answer and than said.

„No I am not teaching anymore!"

Haley, sensing that her friend was uncomfortable talking about his situation quipped in

„Jamie sweetie it is way past you bedtime. You can see Uncle Lucas tomorrow ok? Now up! Your daddy is going to tuck you in OK?" she gave her son a kiss on the forehead and looked at Nathan.

„Come on daddy! I have to go to bed!" the little boy tugged at his fathers hand who got up reluctantly after offering Lucas an apologetic smile. 

_Oh Oh now he has to deal with the three of them alone. Poor guy! He should have told over dinner!_ As if connected in their minds Lucas was thinking almost the same thing.

„So Lucas! What is wrong? Are you sick?" the always caring Haley started her discovery mission. She was hell bent on knowing what was bothering her best friend that much that he quit his job.

„Yeah Broody why did you leave New York? If you are not teaching in Charlotte, than what are you doing there?"

Right on cue the TV turned on. It was a quirk of Nathan that the TV would always turn on at that time because of the sport news. The four adults heard the commentator speaking

„Good evening ladies and gentleman. Hello sport-fans! We have great news. The Bobcats may have made coup of the century. First I was thinking it was a fluke but after having seen pictures and a tape from practice I can confirm Nathan and Lucas Scott are back in the area and playing ball together. So now we can only hope they can keep up to the high expectations everybody certainly has! Next weekend is the season opener for the bobcats and I will be covering live. So maybe I can catch the brothers for an interview! My name is Marvin McFadden and next up is Kathleen with the weather!"

The room felt silent for some time and after the TV was off again no one knew what to say.

_That wasn't the plan!_

„Hey that was Mouth!" Lucas tried to change the attention on something else than what they had just heard.

„Lucas? Is it true?" Haley choked out.

„Yeah they asked me and I accepted!"

„What about your heart? Are you trying to kill yourself!" Peyton asked worried and shocked.

„No! I wouldn't play if I wasn't healthy!"

Brooke was to shocked to say anything but suddenly she came up with a pressing matter „Did you tell the team manager about your condition?"

„No I didn't tell them, but a doctor checked me and gave me green light so I can play and no worries I am still taking my pills!" he tried to ease the girls worries but knew in is head that that wouldn't really work.

„So Nathan knew the whole time and didn't say something?" and there he was.

„What did I know?" he asked but after he had seen the look on the faces of his wife and friends he knew that they knew.

„OK so I knew but he needed to tell you himself! Don't get mad at me!"

„Ha even Mouth knew before us!" Brooke snapped.

„Mouth? How..." he stopped and looked at the TV.

„Yes it was big news on national TV! We learned with the whole country!" Peyton filled in his blank.

„Sorry!" both brothers offered simultaneously.

After a couple of minutes of deadly silence Brooke gave Peyton a sign that she wanted to leave and got up.

„Sorry guys I have an early day. So we are going to go! Don't think you are of the hook yet!" She said with a last glare at Lucas.

„Bye guys!"

„Bye girlie's!" the three girls said their goodbyes and than Lucas left too.

_Now she is going to yell at me!_ Nathan feared but was surprised by Haley who brought him a pillow and a blanket.

„You stay here! I am going to bed! Good night!" and with that she disappeared again. The dark haired man mad himself comfortable at the couch and hoped that everything would be better in the morning.

* * *

**A/N2: I need help on the pairings. Tell me what you would like to read. I'll try to go with the majority vote ;-)**


	5. shock and worries

**A/N: Thanks to my insomnia I started writing this last night around 2 am and I just got around to polish it up a bit. So please enjoy and don't forget to review! ;-)  
HAPPY EASTER by the way!**

**

* * *

**  
Brooke and Peyton drove back to the house in silence neither of them knowing what to say. So each one decided to digest the news on her own but basically they were thinking the same. Both were worrying about him and wondered why he would risk having a heart attack. As they reached ther destination Peyton needed to know what Brooke was thinking.

„ you have been awfully quiet and calm about all of this! Why?"

„I was just thinking..." Brooke returned somewhat defensively.

„About what exactly? What do you think? You haven't even yelled or something!" Peyton tried to coax a reaction out of her friend.

„I don't know. I remembered high school and how he first told no one about his HCM and risked everything. And after the shooting he walked away from basketball..."

„And then he was allowed to play again but didn't take his medication during the final game and got a heart attack."

With that being said both girls thought back at the moment they had heard about the accident and that two of her friends, Peyton's boyfriend, at the time, were in the hospital and both seriously injured.

„I have kept quiet because I was, I am beyond shocked and I am scared he is going to die!"

„Oh no Brooke you can't think that! Don't speak out all the bad things that could happen!"

„ since then are you the optimist in this friendship?"

„I am not! I am scared and shocked too but I have learned to deal with it!"

„Ha ha ha!" the brunette laughed sarcastically.

„Hey lets just sleep over it one night and tomorrow we can meet with Haley and make a plan on how we are going to deal with this, OK?" Brooke offered and yawned.

„Deal Davis but only because you look like you could use some sleep!"

„You too Blondie. Good night!"

„Night!"

After that they went to their respective rooms and slept until the next morning.

* * *

After sleeping or better say shifting uncomfortably on the couch the whole night, Nathan got up around seven thirty and prepared a peace offer breakfast for his wife and son. He put a pot of coffee, some orange juice, waffles and eggs on a tray and carried it upstairs to the master bedroom. He entered the room as quietly as he could manage but with a tray in his hands it wasn't that easy and with the door falling shut Haley stirred awake.

„Morning beautiful. I made you breakfast. Bib to be exact."

„bib?"

„Breakfast in Bed! Service for Haley James!"

„Haley James Scott!" she accentuated the Scott.

"Thank you! But you didn't have to!"

„Oh yes I needed to do this. It is part of my apology for not saying something sooner!"

_Oh yeah I nearly forgot. Thanks for reminding me._

„Oh no you don't get to apologize for this now! How could you let him join the team! You know how dangerous playing can be for him! Remember five years ago! He had a heart attack!" Haley screamed at him and he could see that she was at the verge of tears.

„Hales please don't cry. I only learned after he had already joined the team and I told him he was crazy for doing so but the doctor cleared him! So there can't be any danger right? I mean that person has a medical degree. That has to mean something!" he rambled somewhat nervous.

„NO!" Haley got furious and Nathan backed away.

„Why would you say that?"

„I did some research last night, while I couldn't sleep." the tiny brunette confessed.

„And?" her husband inquired."What did you find out?"

„That we have to make sure he takes his medication and even then he has a sixty percent chance of getting another heart attack if he works out to hard!"

Nathan sensed that she needed some sort of comfort and so he scooted up next to her and pulled her close.

„Shh! Hey I am going to make sure that he takes his pills and I'll keep an eye on his performance! We don't want the state championship part two!"

„That was so not funny but yeah we don't want him having another attack!"

„One thing is still bugging me though."

„And what is that?"

„The all clear from the doctor. I mean if the odds are really that bad against him, why would he be cleared to play?"

„Lucas told us he didn't mention his HCM remember? And if you don't look for it you don't find it!"

„But they found it in Dan!"

„Yeah he had a heart attack and they looked for an explanation that is why they found it but with the normal health exam no doctor could find HCM."

„But what about the drugs? They made me take a drug test!"

„Oh I don't know how he could trick that."

The couple was interrupted in their musings by a little cute boy who came bouncing in with the phone.

„Mommy. Aunt Brooke wants to talk to you!"

„Thank you baby. Daddy is going to make you breakfast!" Haley said and told Nathan with that indirectly that she wanted some privacy for the call.

„Morning tigger! It is early for you!"

„Yeah well I couldn't really sleep and Peyton is up too and we were wondering if we could meet up for lunch to talk."

„I'd like that!"

„So lets say we meet at one at that Thai place on market street?"

„OK see you than and say hi for me to Peyton!"

„Bye!"

* * *

After hanging up Brooke turned around to look at her blond friend.

„Haley says hi and she agreed to meeting us for lunch!"

„I kinda figured that one out when you told her when and where!"

„Yeah Missy! And now cut the sarcasm. Lets relax. I am going to go and take a bath."

With that Brooke skipped out of the room and left Peyton alone. As they say old habits die hard and so Peyton got up to her room put up some music and started to draw out her feelings. About an hour later she heard the bathroom door open and closing.

_Brooke finished her bath! Three ... Two... One _

And the door flew open.

„Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer! Please turn off that depressing music!"

„It is not depressing! It helps me think!"

Brooke eyed her friend suspiciously and tried to see how the blond in front of her was feeling if not depressed. That was when she spotted the notebook in her friends lap.

„You drew?! Let me see!" she snatched the book and looked at the comic strip. „Oh Peyton! Don't do that to you!"

„Why? You did it too!"

„But you told me that I shouldn't think about all the bad things, remember. And you were right!"

„I don't know anymore."

„OK Goldilocks now get into the bath, get cleaned up and put on some clothes." she paused for a second and than shook her head. „I lay you out something on your bed. You just go shower or whatever and than we are going for a walk and meet Haley!" the brunette commanded.

„Yes ma'am!" Peyton fake saluted and went to take her shower. Brooke took the strip and put it in her purse. 

_Haley needs to see this too. _

_

* * *

_**A/N2: I forgot earlier I am no doctor and that for I made up the odds it is for story purposes. So don't kill me but if you know better. PM me! So any ideas on what Peyton drew? Tell me I have an idea but maybe yours are better. Anyways hope you enjoyed it. Even not much did happen.**

** Next up the girls ganging up and what does Jamie have to say!**


	6. thai and junk food

**A/N: It has been a while since I posted a chapter for this and I am not really happy with this but I just had to post it and get past this. Enjoy and don't hate me.**

**

* * *

  
**

While the girls met at the Thai place Brooke loved so dearly the Scott boys grabbed some burgers and went to the river court. No wonder Junk, Fergie and Skillz were also down there shooting around it is like they are glued to the place and could never leave.

Everyone congratulated Nathan and Lucas for being on the team. They all knew about it since Mouths announcement. Skillz was the first to bring back a really bad memory for all of them. Well it wasn't all bad but it turned out as one hell of a black day.

„And no not taking the medication right?`"

„I was a dumb teenager! I am taking what I have to take and I am not going to risk my life again!"

„No need to get angry Luke. We all just don't want that to happen again!"

„What is going to happen again?" Jamie asked. Having heard everything but not knowing what they were talking about.

„We were just worried about Uncle Lucas and his health. See one day, before you were born he had some problems because he played to hard and didn't take his medicine and we just said we don't want that to happen again.!" Nathan explained the little one.

„OK so it is better you don't play at all, right Uncle Lucas? Momma always says to not play ball if I am sick."

„But I am not sick Jamie!"

„But why do you need to take medicine then? I only take medicine when I am sick!"

„The kid has a point Luke! Can you explain?" Nathan said and looked at his brother , you could say triumphantly.

Jamie had made a point and well considering history he was right. Basketball was okay but Pro Ball? That was another story all together.

„So enough sad topics. Luke what is going on in your life besides being back on the court? I mean you had a life and a job and everything!" this time Fergie asked. Lucas let out a sigh of relief, hoping that he now wouldn't have to explain to the little boy what is going on.

„Well you all know how I moved out to New York for my book deal. But after we had finished the editing and the book tour and everything I couldn't write anymore. Somehow I must have lost my muse. So I needed to look for a new job and I became a Lit teacher. In my free time I played ball and soon some guys, playing at a local team asked me to join. That was the team the scout saw me on. The rest was on national TV."

That was so not what the guys wanted to hear because it had been on TV. And Mouth had told them.

„Luke my man. So not the important part. What about a better half?" Skills got curios at the lack of mention of a female name in that whole scenario.

„Yeah Luke we have been playing, nearly living together and you haven't even called a girl. What is up with that?" Nathan felt the need to ask.  
He hadn't pushed his brother on the matter while they were alone but now with everyone asking and wanting to know, it couldn't hurt, right? Lucas stared at the men in front of him. They were like women right now, only looking for good gossip.

„Come on guys! What are you? The girls in disguise?" and everyone burst out in laughter.

„What's so funny?" Jamie asked.

„Nothing just your daddy is acting like a girl!" Lucas told his nephew.

„Ewww! Daddy than you better join mommy at Thai thingy!" the little one told his dad and than continued shooting hoops.

„Thanks man now my own son thinks I should better be with the women gossiping! But seriously what about a woman in your life? Or any other activities besides teaching and basketball. Oh and loosing your muse! Did you find another one?"

„OK I'll tell you but you are not going to laugh or judge me. And you are going to stay calm!"

„Well that sounds like an interesting story!"

* * *

Like the guys the girls were talking about everything that had happened in their respective lives but none of them was as secretive as Lucas for that matter. That suddenly changed when Peyton's cell phone rang.

„Hey Callie! Whats up?"Brooke and Haley both didn't recognize the name and got curios because Peyton began to soothe the girl on the other line.

„What he sent you divorce papers? What happened?"  
_I haven't even met that guy and now this._  
„Okay now calm down and book yourself a flight to Tree Hill this is where I am right now. Than you text me your flight information and I'll pick you up. See you soon!" with that she hung up again and smiled apologetic at her friends.

„Sorry for that."

„So who is Callie?" Brooke asked.

„Brooke you have to remember her. My cousin Callie!"

„Oh the one that was like your twin?"

„Yeah exactly her."

„And she was married?"

„Yeah like 9 months ago she told me she had gotten married. And now that jackass apparently left her and sent her divorce papers that arrived at their anniversary. Well you both can imagine how she feels right now."

„Who is the guy? Do you know him?" Haley asked.

„No! I haven't met him yet and well she is going to tell us more when she arrives."

A couple of minutes later Peyton's phone vibrated signaling the arrival of Callie's flight information.

„She gets in from New York in about three hours, so I better hurry to get a room ready. She can stay with us right Brooke?"

„Yeah no problem! And to get her mind off of this idiot we have a girls night out! Hales you in?"

„Hell yes! Just let me tell Nathan that he has to stay home tonight."

„I think there is a game on so the guys can have their basketball watching session at your place." Brooke added and Haley went to call her husband.

* * *

„Hey!"

„Hey so Peyton's cousin is coming to town and we decided to have a girls night out. Can you watch Jamie?"

„OK but we wanted to watch the game..."

„No problem! You can have a barbecue or something and watch the game. Just clean up the mess you create!" Haley laughed.

„OK love you. And say hi to Cal for me!" the line went dead before Haley could respond so she turned to Peyton.

„Nathan knows her?"

„Yeah. Let me guess he told you to tell her hi!"

„Yeah. So lets go!"

„Don't worry Hales. He loves you and Callie is not really up for a new thing I think!"

„I know it is stupid but he never has mentioned her before and neither have you!"

„Oh well Callie is the independent one. She took her moms last name Krueger and went her own way."

„Interesting. I really think I am going to like her!" Haley said. They left the restaurant and went to get the car and drive to the airport.

* * *

**A/N2: RJ sorry I no I cheated on Luke's life but I still haven't really figured that one out. It is just hard don't know why. **

**So what did you guys thinks? Tell me in a review ;-)  
**


	7. living room vs night club

**A/N: Credit for some of the plot used here goes to RJMoonspell4. Your tip was gold. Hope the rest likes it too. And now please enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**After Nathan had hung up and explained the girls plan for tonight he turned to Lucas again and said

„So what was with that story?"

„So I haven't been with anyone romantically and well I am not that good at picking up random girls." Lucas couldn't finish that sentence but Nathan did it for him.

„Yeah these girls pick you up. Don't look so hurt. I have one word for you Nikki!" Lucas winced at that name. It wasn't his best memory...

„Thanks man just the reminder I needed! But you are right. I just can't do that. It doesn't seem right."

„So you are going to wait for the girl to make a move?" Skillz asked incredulously.

„That was not what I was trying to say. I just want something more than a random hook up!"

„OK man I get it. So Nate what about that cousin. You know her?"

„Yeah before High school started Cal came down here almost every summer and believe it or not she could pass for a second Peyton but that was before Sawyer found out about hair dye." Nathan laughed at the others. „You guys did know that she isn't a natural blond, right?"

* * *

Brooke had just pulled up in the parking lot of the airport and Peyton was already stressed.

„Hurry up girls! We only have ten minutes left until Callie arrives!"

„OK Peyton you need to calm down. If you hurt yourself you can't go out with us tonight. So slow down for your sake ok!" Haley said to the giddy blonde and put a hand on her shoulder.

„Thanks Hales but seriously lets go."

The three women reached the gate and needed to wait five more minutes than the first people came out. Callie was one of the last.

„Wow." Peyton muttered as she recognized her cousin. „There she is!" she pointed in the direction of a women with a short bob cut and night black hair.

„She definitely changed since the last time I saw her." Brooke said.

Callie walked up to Peyton and flung herself in the waiting arms. „I missed you!" both mumbled simultaneously.

„SO let me introduce you..." Peyton started.

„Not necessary. Brooke Davis, fashion diva and Haley James-Scott, rock star!"

„OK I know how you know Brooke but Haley wasn't in the media for years and she changed just as much as you...."

„OH I know you from pictures of a friend." she explained.

„Not that I love our talk but we better get out of here and change. Than we head to Tric where we can talk!" Brooke reminded all of them where exactly they were. With a laugh the girls went for the exit and drove home.

_Through who could she possibly know me? I never saw her before. I am sure of that. _Haley wracked her brain for any hint of where she could know Callie but came up empty.

After they all had changed, well put on the outfits Brooke picked out. They were ready to go. After they had arrived at Tric Haley's curiosity got the best of her and as she catched Callie in private so she took her chance.

„You never told me the name of this mutual friend?"

„He didn't tell you by now? I am sure you told Nathan that I am here."

„Wait you kept in touch with him? Oh now that you remind me he said to tell you hi!"

„Thank you, and yes we kept in touch. Weird that he didn't tell you." She suddenly froze in her spot and muttered something that sounded like crap to Haley.

„What is it?" the petite brunet girl asked worriedly.

„My soon to be ex-husband." Callie pointed in the direction of the door. Haley froze too.

„Really? Him? Wow... I am speechless." Haley dragged Callie with her back to the booth where Brooke and Peyton were sitting.

„Guys Callie's Ex is here!"

„Where?" came in unison.

„Over there at the bar." she pointed over to where Owen, the bartender just gave some dorky guy a drink. Brooke found her ability to speak first.

„That is you ex? We would have told you that he is horrible believe us." Peyton who had said nothing but looked around the club to see if they knew anyone else here was suddenly distracted by her buzzing cell phone.

„It's Luke!" she mouthed to the others and went to take the call.

„Hey, aren't you supposed to watch a game?"

„We were watching the game but Nate is bugging us to meet your supposedly hot cousin. So where are you?"

„Nice! Tell Nate that he should stop it or I'll tell Haley and we are at Tric but I don't think Cal is up for a new guy. Since her husband just send her divorce papers and to top it is at Tric too."

„What? Do we know the guy?"

„Yeah and it is the last guy I would have believed to get married let alone to my cousin. She normally only picked the normal ones. Unlike me!"

„What was that supposed to mean?" Luke sounded hurt, well he was.

„Oh nothing. Well if you really want to come I guess you can. We are in a secluded booth. So just ring us if you can't find us." and she hung up.

After she was back at the table she informed the other that the boys were coming.

„On the subject of boys, if I need a distraction tonight who is available?" Callie asked. Brooke was the only one able to answer.

„Well as far as we know everyone is available besides Nathan. Or is Luke with some one Hales?"

„I don't know. We should ask him though."

„SO who is this Luke guy? New around here?" Callie asked.

„Oh no. Luke is Nathans brother actually."

„Wait the shy blond guy that was always with the girl in that weird poncho thing? The one we hated?"

„What is it that everyone brings up my poncho?" Haley cried. Peyton and Brooke suddenly found their hands pretty interesting but Haley and Callie kept glaring at them.

„Okay we may should have mentioned that Haley is poncho-girl and well Peyton and I were with Luke. He actually wrote a book about it." Brooke explained and Callie burst out laughing.

„Is that Nathans brother?" she asked pointing to the entrance and sure there was Lucas.

„How did you figure that one out? He changed a lot so you couldn't just remember him!" Brooke asked.

„Well actually I know him but I never made the connection."

„Where do you know him from?" Peyton wanted to know but Callie couldn't answer because the boys had arrived.

* * *

**A/N2: I know I know it is mean to stop here but I thought it would be a good idea. So you can tell me who you think Callie really was married to and if anyone should hook up with her (just as an information i can't write that part...). Okay so now click on that little button and tell me what you think.(BTW I take anonymous reviews too!)**


	8. old and new friends

**A/N: Hey guys as some of you already know I kind of was bored today. My math professor did two hours of repeats so I had time to write...  
Oh and a special shout out to _..................()_ thanks for putting me in your favourites I would have written you a PM but now you get your Thank You here! Hope like this one too!**

**

* * *

  
**„Well, well if this isn't Lucas Scott the lit teacher that left without a good bye!"

Lucas just stood there dumbfounded like the rest. There she was Callie Smith, the art teacher at his last school but what in gods name was she doing here? Nathan didn't understand how Cal knew Lucas but he recovered quickly and pulled her in a hug.

„Hey Cal! Great to have you back! Give me the name of your bastard husband and I'll kill him!" he laughed.

The other guys gave her a hand shake but she stared at Luke and waited for some kind of reaction.

„Luke you okay?" she asked.

„Yeah I am okay but what are you doing here? I thought ..... Oh my god! You are related?

„Yes we are. And sorry I was so mean to you! I didn't know you!"

„What are talking about?"

„Poncho girl can you explain?" she said turning to Haley.

„Thanks Peyton clone! And no that is your job." she said smiling.

„Enough with the fake insults! That is my job!" Brooke interrupted the playful exchange.

„So I am guessing you were teaching together in New York?" Peyton said to Callie.

„Yeah we were and we were really close friends but that idiot there went and left without a word! Just like my husband!"

„Who is the guy by the way? Peyton said we know him!" Lucas asked what the guys wanted to know.

„Guys! Think! Who do we know with the last name Smith?" Haley tried to point out what the girls had just learned.

„I only can think of one person but ugh that is just ugly and can't be true!" Skillz said.

„I thought so too!" Brooke exclaimed.

„Guys I am still here!" Callie exclaimed. „And yes I married Tim so please can we drop it now!"

„I am going to kill him!" Nathan said once again balling his fists.

„OK Nate please calm down. And Luke can I talk to you in private. Maybe explain my earlier words?" Callie said.

„Yeah sure lets go to the office!" With that Lucas led the 'new' girl to the office in the back and left the others to their speculations. He was sure there were some, at least Brooke would have some.

„They totally hooked up in New York!"

„Brooke! So not the picture I wanted to have now!" Nathan exclaimed.

When the song changed Brooke squealed and dragged the girls with her. „We have to dance now! Later guys!"

* * *

Meanwhile Lucas and Callie had arrived at the office.

„So what did you mean by you are sorry and why are you calling Haley poncho girl?" Lucas fired after closing the door.

„Sit down and listen. And please remember I didn't know you then. So when I was younger. Well before High school I used to come here every summer and I hung out with Brooke, Peyton and Nathan and we made fun of you and Haley and basically everyone who wasn't us!" she finished with a scared look on her face.

„OH!"

„Seems to be your signature answer in stress situations!"

„Why would you say that?"

„Come on remember when I told you you needed to have sex with me to forget your freaky former girlfriend?" Lucas cringed „You said Oh!"

„OK so not the thing I wanted to talk about. But why did you never mention you know this town and the people here?"

„I never made the connection until like five minutes ago when you walked in oh and they mentioned that you are now friends with Nathan!"

„But you read the book!"

„Hey I just thought it was a weird coincidence!"

„Yeah like that would happen."

„Oh on the note of sex I may have said something dumb before."

„What did you say?"

„Something that is going to make everyone think we are hooking up right now?" she offered silently.

„Brooke would think that anyway so no harm done!"

„Yeah and as soon as we get out of here she knows we didn't do it!"

„What?"

„Come on you dated her! You have to know about the Brooke Davis radar!"

„Wait how do you know about me and Brooke? And what radar?"

„OK Brooke just told me and well she kind of has, well some would call it a 'gift' of knowing when Peyton and I had sex. She would always call Nathan and Peyton on it back then!"  
She stopped when she saw Lucas face.

„That was probably not so funny for them huh?" he tried to joke.

„No! Not really funny but I think the most embarrassing thing was when she called Peyton and her boyfriend on their first time in a church on some guys uncles wedding!" Lucas jaw dropped. That was a piece of information he never got.

„Wow interesting to know when Jake and Peyton had their first time!But I really didn't wanna know that!"

„How do you know who I am talking about?"

„It was my uncles wedding...!" Lucas offered.

„Oh I didn't know that!"

„I have a question for you, too."

„Shoot!"

„Why Tim? What did he do? Drug you?"

„No he was just sweet and caring and really, really nice. I really loved him and than he just up and left and sent me divorce papers after I told him I might be pregnant!"

„You are pregnant? You shouldn't be drinking than!"

„No I am not! I said I might be but than I went to the doctor and they found out I was not pregnant but he had left me already and was fooling around with some ugly red head!"

„Who are we talking about?"

„The cheer coach!"

„What? That is nearly impossible!"

„Why? I saw them!"

„What did they do?"

„Talking."

„So talking is not sleeping together! And I am pretty sure she would never ever sleep with Tim!"

„How do you know that?"

„Because she knows how Tim is and she has been constantly hitting on me since my breakup!"

„You so hooked up with her! Wait how can she know how Dimbo is?"

„We went to high school together! And it so was the force of circumstance!"

„Oh really so now the college is like a place in Malaysia with no other people and so you sleep with the next best whore?! I gotta go!" she said and left him alone.  
Callie stormed over to the bar and order a double shot of vodka than she walked to her friends table.

„So how was your talk?" Brooke asked.

„Interesting! So girls how about we leave the guys and go and make this a girls night to remember?" Peyton, Haley and Brooke were surprised but said OK and they left the guys.  
Nathan turned to Skillz

„What did Luke do now?"

„No idea dog!"

* * *

**A/N2: Okay so this is it. Oh by the way 'The force of Circumstance' is a short story by William Somerset Maugham. It is quite good. Read it if you want to! I sadly had to for my exam so it wa a chore at first ;-]  
Okay so give it to me good bad ? Not interested anymore? **


	9. arrive and good bye

**A/N: Hey here I am again. Not that you had to wait that long ;-]. Well I wanted to shout out to all my readers I love you for reading but could you please drop at least one review? Even if it says 'I'll stop reading this sh**!' It is okay! So now enjoy...  


* * *

**

The guys cut the night short and Nathan and Skillz had agreed on asking about Callie storming away the next day, before the Scott brothers had to go back for practice.

The girls had ended up at Brooke's with their 'friend' tequila so you can imagine how they felt the next morning. Haley was the first one up and decided to call her husband and than prepare hungover breakfast.

„Who is dying?" she heard through the phone.

„No one! What makes you think some one is dying?"

„You calling this early! You can't say you girls didn't drink much. Callie seemed so upset and that girl only knows one way to get over with problems drink and no talk!" Nathan clarified.

„And here I was thinking you might be worried about me not coming home last night!" she played hurt.

„Oh I was worried but seriously nothing is wrong? Did Callie tell you what got her so weird?"

„No she didn't but I am going to make breakfast and maybe she opens up then...!"

„Yeah okay I gotta go the little monster is up. See you later love you!"

„Love you too, bye!"

* * *

The coffee was ready and that was the magic thing to awake the other sleeping girls.

„Teacher mom you are my hero!" Brooke said.

„I need aspirin!" Callie whined and Haley reached her the bottle and some grapefruit juice.

„Here that will help!"

They all sat down and ate in silence for awhile until Brooke remembered why they had started their drinking last night.

„So Callie want to tell us why tequila turned into your new best friend? I mean you didn't get some but that was not your plan when you went to talk with Luke right?"

„Ewww Brooke! Why would I sleep with your leftovers I could catch something!" she joked but Peyton and Haley didn't look so happy.

„Sorry! It was a joke!" she offered.

„Okay so what got you upset?" Peyton asked.

„Well we talked about Tim and his new whore!" Haley could feel that that was a sore subject.

„Yeah I get why you got angry at that. If Nathan would cheat I would go crazy!"

„That isn't the worst part though." Callie said.

„How can talking about your cheating ass of an ex-husband not be the worst part?" Brooke was confused.

„Oh the worst part was Luke telling me that she never would sleep with Tim and than he kind of confessed that he slept with that ....!" she couldn't finish that statement because the other three girls screamed

„What?"

„Yeah I was like that too and than he said something that set me off!"

„What did he say? Let me guess some literary thing?" Peyton offered.

„Yeah he called it the force of circumstance! Can you believe it?"

„That is bad!" Haley said.„I think I need to tell Nathan to beat his sorry ass!"

„Wow Hales slow down. We don't know how bad that girl is but Callie be sure a girl who was with Luke would never ever go for Tim!" Brooke said.

„Well maybe I should have hooked up with him than huh?" Callie said now laughing. The other girls were relieved that she seemed better now but Peyton knew better.

„Callie, come on who is she? You know you wont feel better until you told everything!"

„Arrgh you are right! She is the cheer leading coach at our school. Oh I just remember the reason Luke gave me that she never would get with Dimbo!"

„Dimbo? Wow that is good!" Brooke squealed.

„So what reason gave Lucas?" Haley wanted to know.

„He told me he went to high school with her and Tim!"

„So we know her! Who? Give us a name!" Brooke demanded.

At that the door bell rang.

„Who could that be? I'll get it do not tell before I am back!" Brooke got up.

* * *

Nathan had gotten Jamie ready and was on his way to the river court where he was sure to find his brother and friends. Lucas and Skillz were already shooting around as Tim stepped on the court.

„What are you doing here?" Lucas asked.

„I am here to visit my parents and I am thinking about moving back here. Why?"

„We kind of met your ex-wife last night and she wasn't so happy to see you!" Skillz said.

„Cal is here? How is that possible?"

„She has friends here!" Lucas said. Just in that moment Jamie saw his uncles and squealed

„Uncle Lucas, uncle skillz! We are here!" he wiggled out of Nathans grasp and ran towards the other men.

„Hey Jimmie jam! How are you?" Lucas asked his mini me.

„Great but mommy didn't come home last night. Daddy says it is OK though they had a girls night!"

They waited for Nathan to catch up and acknowledge Tim's presence.

„Tim Smith! You better run before I break your nose!" the raven haired Scott threatened his old friend.

„You are a friend of Callie than huh?"

„You could say that and better keep yourself out of Brooke's or Peyton's way too!"

„Why?"

„You don't know? Callie is Peyton's cousin and a good friend of Brooke's!"

„Oh oh! Well I better get back to my parents and meet with my lawyer. Bye guys!"

„Bye!" the other men said and Jamie asked

„Who was that , daddy?"

„An old friend but he is not important anymore! Go play little man. We need to have a grown up talk, OK?!"

„Okay daddy!" Jamie agreed and ran off.

„Grown up talk Nate? About what?" Luke asked pretending he had no idea.

„Oh come on big brother don't play dumb with me! What in hell did you do to Callie in five minutes that had her running and drinking!"

„Drinking?" Skillz cut in.

„Skillz my wife spent the night at Brooke's to sleep of her hangover and these other girls have a habit of drowning their sorrows in music and tequila!"

„You sure know way to much about these girls!" Lucas tried to put the focus on Nathan.

„OH no that is not going to work! What did you do?" Nathan said and shook his head.

„I didn't do anything I just said that the girl she thought Tim was cheating with would never ever sleep with him!"

„And how would you know that? I mean he got Callie!" Nathan asked incredulously.

„It is Rachel!"

„Rachel as in Rachel the freak-show that hit on you, Cooper and me?"

„Yes that Rachel. And you forgot broke Mouths heart and got him thrown in jail!"

„OK you are right she would never sleep with Tim!" Skillz joined in , „but that couldn't make her that mad, or did it?" he added after a short pause.

Lucas winced and continued „I might have slept with Rachel and Callie found out..."

„Are you stupid?" Nathan yelled. „You can't tell that to a girl who thinks her husband cheats on her with that stupid bitch! Even I know that!"

„The girls are gonna kill ya when they find out!" Skillz laughed at him.

„very funny! Than it is a good thing we leave tomorrow right?" Lucas tried to get out of this miserable conversation.

„OK enough weird stories for one day lets play!" Nathan said and joined Jamie in his game.

_But you will have to explain how you could sleep with Rachel!

* * *

_**A/N2: Who is visiting Brooke? Any guesses and why in hell did Lucas sleep with our beloved red head? All that and the first game coming up next! And like I said before I don't mind critics.**


	10. radio gods and angels

**A/N: I completed it! I don't know why but this was hard to write. Well I am on a weird trip right now. I found a fantastic radio station and a friend returned a lyrics book. (Beatles all songs ;-]) you'll know what I mean. Now read on and enjoy.

* * *

**  
Brooke came back to the girls and looked weird.

„What is it Brooke? Who was at the door?" Peyton asked.

„I don't know. Two weeks ago there moved someone in next door and well about a week after that this little girl started to come over once every day. It is always the same she rings, I open, she says sorry and runs off."

„Have you never thought about telling her parents?" Haley asked.

„Or asking her why she always comes?" Callie wanted to know.

„No I haven't done any of that!" Brooke answered.

„So what are you going to do?"

„I'll ask the radio P. Sawyer!" with that Brooke ignored her friends comments about how childish and unrealistic this old game was. Brooke turned on the radio and twisted the knob. „What is it with the parents of this little girl?" and than she stopped the twisting they heard .

_I've changed my mind_

_I've opened up doors_

_Help me if you can I'm feeling down_

_and I do appreciate you being round_

_help me get my feet back on the ground_

_won't you please please help me?_

Brooke turned off the radio again and turned to face her friends.

„So what does that mean? What song is this?"

„Brooke this is a classic!" Haley exclaimed.

„And it doesn't mean anything!" Callie said, even if she was happy that the focus snapped back from her. She wasn't sure if Rachel Gattina is a friend of them or not. 

_For all I know Ms Gattina could be their best buddy._

„Brooke this was 'Help' by the Beatles."

„bugs? Who names a band after bugs? And see help! I should go over and see if they need help."

„Brooke this is crazy! You can't just butt in on other peoples lives only because the radio played 'help' when you stopped twisting the station knob." Peyton tried to reason with her auburn haired friend but what Brooke Davis wants Brooke Davis gets. In this case she just went outside and turned into the direction the little girl always runs off. She pointed into the neighbours yard and yes there was the little girl playing happily in her swing set.

„See there she is. And she is always playing alone. I've never even seen an adult over there!" Brooke said.

„Just like you huh, B. Davis?" Haley pointed out.

„Yeah just like me and now this is going to change." with that Brooke marched off. The other girls just stood there and didn't know what to do.

„Should we go with her?" Callie mentioned.

„No that would just look like some kind of intervention and would be really awkward to explain!" Haley said.

„what do you think Peyton?" she turned to her blond friend. But Peyton was in another world. One look at the girl and she wondered about an old friend.

„Peyton!?" Haley screamed practically and then the blond snapped out of her trance.

„Where were you?" Callie asked.

„No where really. I just wondered about Jake and Jenny."

„Oh yeah have you ever heard from him after he left for the second time?"

„Oh she heard him. She was with him after that!" Callie answered as Peyton remained silent.

„You never told us that! When?"

„Before your second wedding this is also why I was so sad during everything..."

„Oh but why was Brooke so mad at you than? I mean she only learned after the ceremony about the library kiss but she was mad at you before!"

„I kind of told her that I still had feelings for Lucas which was by the way also the reason Jake sent me back home but can we drop it please. Callie is more interesting.!"

„Oh yeah I nearly forgot. Who was the home wrecker?"

„Brooke said not to tell without her being there. Sorry girls!" Callie shrugged. _Crap they haven't forgotten about that yet!

* * *

_

In the mean time Brooke had arrived at the front door of her neighbours and she rang the bell. She heard muffled sounds from the other side of the door.

„Daddy someone is visiting!" _that must be the little girl. She is a daddy'S girl!_

„Don't open the door alone Jennifer!"_ the father. So Jennifer is the name._

Brooke started to look for a last name but there was none on the letter box or the door.

* * *

The boys had played an intensive game. After they had finished and gotten cleaned up they decided to visit the girls but none of them answered their cell phones Well they didn't hear them.

„Okay while we wait for the girls to call back and tell us we can come over, why don't you explain how Rachel happened. I mean after all she has done!" Nathan looked at his brother.

„Yeah man she destroyed so much I mean she opened up the time capsule and we vowed to never talk to her again when we found out!" Skillz backed Nathan.

„What is a time capsule?" Jamie asked. Lucas looked at Nathan and said

„Yeah Nate explain what is a time capsule."

„You are not that lucky! You still owe us an explanation! Because of that shit Jimmy and Keith are dead!" Nathan told his brother while pointing his finger at him.

„Did the time capsule hurt Great uncle Keith?" Jamie asked.

„No Jamie! A time capsule is a video on that everyone tells a secret and it is supposed to be closed for fifty years but the one we did was opened after only half a year and it was not so pretty! But what do you think we do a time capsule that is going to be opened on your eighteenth birthday?"

„Yes daddy can we start now?" Jamie jumped up and down in excitement.

„Nate you are just mean!" Skillz yelled.

„I know but now we have something funny for his birthday!"

„Funny? How would you have felt if Dan had done this to you?"

„Humiliated! But remember something of that sort happened to me!"

„Not a picture I wanted to have in mind, man." Lucas shot back. Nathans phone started to ring the 'Desperate Housewives theme'.

„That's Haley!" he said with a grin and went to answer his phone.

* * *

**A/N2: So now you know who was at Brooke's door. How is this new arrival going to affect everyone? I love reading your thoughts!**


	11. weird and happy surprises

**A/N: Hey I hope there is still someone interested... Well I have a feeling I am not that good in hinting either you don't pick it up or you know immediately what it is about...**

**Now please enjoy!  
**

* * *

Haley , Peyton and Callie decided to go back inside and wait there for Brooke to return. In the living room Haley's phone made a noise signaling that she had missed calls.

„Hey the guy's tried to call me."

The others checked their phones and said. „Us too!"

„What could they possibly want?" Peyton wondered.

„I' ll call my husband. Maybe they are just bored!" with that Haley had pressed speed dial for Nate's cell. And she was right the guys were bored and wanted to come over. She figured since Brooke was still out that it wouldn't hurt to have more company.

_And maybe Luke has told the guys about this weird fight with Callie._

„Okay Cal you need to tell us now who was the bimbo?" Peyton demanded.

„Brooke is not here!" Callie tried once again.

„Callie either you tell us or we ask the guys! They would never admit it but they gossip as much as we do and Luke always spills!" Haley explains.

„Only if you ask long enough!" Peyton corrected and Callie knew she had lost. She sighed and looked at them

„Does the name Gattina mean something to you?" as soon as the name had left her lips the expression on Haley's face went to shock and Peyton's to hurt. These two different but clearly negative reactions led Callie to the conclusion that Rachel was by no means a friend but what was she to them?

_They clearly didn'T expect that name. _

Peyton and Haley didn't say a word so Callie continued.

„Okay so you know her?"

„We know her but are you sure?" Haley asked.

„About what?"

„That Luke...!"

„Yeah I mean he told me himself after he said she would never get with Tim!"

„Well on the Tim part I am with him!"

„Why?"

„Well lets just say she hit on Lucas, Nathan and Nathan's uncle during senior year!" Callie looked at her and than at Peyton.

„Oh! I didn't know that!"

„Has Luke told you when you know what?"

„No and believe me I don't wanna know!" Haley and Callie both had remarked that Peyton hadn't said a word yet.

„Peyton? Hey are you still with us?" Callie asked softly.

„Yeah I am here just speechless. I mean after everything she did..." Peyton just trailed off and left Callie confused while Haley simply nodded.

„What did she do?" Callie asked but got no answer. Before she could ask again the front door opened and the guys walked in.

„Hey where is Brooke?" Nathan asked after they all had sat down.

„Ruining a marriage.." Callie replied and got slapped immediately by the other girls.

„Don't say that! She is visiting her neighbours because their daughter comes over everyday and rings the door bell!" Peyton offered more explanation. They all talked for a while and the moment Callie went to the toilet and Lucas was on his phone with someone Nathan jumped at the opportunity.

„So you have heard about Luke and Rachel?"

„Yes we have but Brooke doesn't know yet and Callie knows nothing about what that bitch did!" Peyton answered and Haley only finished the statement

„But she hates her anyway!" When Callie and Lucas came back they discussed the girls visit for the first home game while still waiting for Brooke.

* * *

The door opened tortuously slow for Brooke because she wanted to yell at these irresponsible parents for letting their kid ran off everyday but when the door was finally open she couldn't say a word. The man on the other side of the door was nearly as shocked as Brooke but he found his voice first.

„Brooke Davis like a fish on land? That is new! What brings you by?" he said smiling and moved in to hug her.

„Ehh... wow .... I haven't thought that ....!" Brooke stuttered out.

„Okay Brooke come in and sit down. Deep breaths. Calm down." he led her inside and went to get a glass of water. When Brooke sat on the couch she calmed down and found her voice again.

„Wow Jake since when are you back?"

„Two weeks ago but i take it you didn't come here to see me. So what brought you over?"

„Jenny actually."

„I don't understand?"

„Well the plan was to come here and yell at the irresponsible parents that let her kid play pranks on me everyday for the last week!"

„What? She is playing pranks on you? How?"

„Oh well I live next door and this little girl, Jenny, comes by everyday ringing the door bell and when I open the door she says sorry and runs off again!"

„Ah sorry for that. I can't explain why she would do this."

„Ask her!?"

„Oh yeah okay. Jenny!" Jake raised his voice in the end and Jenny came running.

„Yes daddy?" she stopped dead in the door when she saw Brooke.

„Jenny I want you to meet a friend of mine Brooke Davis."

„Hello, you live next door!" the little girl said timidly.

„Yes I live next door and you came by every day. You wanna tell us why?"

„Yes! Just a second." and Jenny run off again. Brooke and Jake exchanged puzzled looks and Jake let her know he had no idea what was going to happen now. They didn't have to wait long because Jenny came back with a picture in her hand and she gave it to Brooke. The designer looked at the picture in her hand and saw a very happy couple in it, Jake and Peyton at Keith's wedding.

„Oh sweetie if you had just said something!" Brooke said lovingly.

„What is it Brooke?" Jake asked and walked over.

„Why should Jenny have said something?" he continued.

„I left out a fact when I told you about Jenny coming over. Well you said you moved here two weeks ago and one week ago Jenny started to come over." Brooke turned to Jenny „You saw her walking in right?" The little girl nodded

„Is she still here?" And than it clicked in Jake's head.

„Peyton is here?"

„Yeah I tricked her into moving here. I bought her office space for her label and I bought TRIC so she can really work!"

„Red Bedroom is Peyton's label?" Jake asked stunned.

„Yeah why?"

„The LA office send me here to record. I didn't know ...!"

„Wow I don't think she knows that. Because she didn't mention you being here."

„Well I play under an alias so it is no wonder she doesn't know its me!"

„Well do you want to surprise her?"

„What do you mean?"

* * *

**A/N2: So I dug myself a grave I have no idea for an alias for Jake... and what is going to be Brooke's plan? Any thoughts? REVIEW**


	12. white lie or wishful thinking

**A/N: Hey guys I couldn't write for days and than one hour and this came to me. My muse wanted to do it this way. By the way I don't own any part of One Tree Hill. And I don't own Bryan Greenberg's fantastic lyrics I just borrowed them. Oh and I wanted to say thanks to _TlaLeytonforever_ for recommending me after my constant whining about my lack of reviews... ;-]**

**

* * *

**Tomorrow would be the first game so Nathan and Lucas had to head back for a last practice and the team meeting leaving the girls behind. Also Nathan had instructed Haley to enter through the back entrance. Brooke hadn't talked much about her visit with the neighbour but Haley and Peyton wanted to grill her. They were all sitting on Haley's back porch drinking coffee as Callie stormed in their direction.

„Cal whats up?" Brooke asked the black haired girl.

„I just got a call ... job offer... Paris...!"

„Okay Cal slow down a little. A job in Paris as Paris France?" Peyton questioned astounded.

„Yeah in France. They want me to teach modern art! Isn't that great?"

„Wow congratulations! When do you have to leave?" Haley , being always the practical one asked.

„Well here is the thing I have to leave tonight...!"

„Oh no than you can't come with us see the guys play!" Brooke said. _And you don't get to see Peyton's face when she meets Jake. _ Brooke smiled inertly.

„Oh you can give them my best wishes. Come on this is a fantastic opportunity for me!" Cal tried to explain.

„You don't need to reason with us!" Peyton said and got up to hug her cousin. „And as sort of a parting gift you get to listen to the demo that got sent in this morning now! Can I use your CD player?" she directed that last part at Haley who nodded and Brooke smiled wickedly.

Haley caught that and asked „What?"

Brooke only signaled her to wait a second. Brooke had a really good idea who's demo it would be but she didn't know which songs would be on it. Than Peyton came back out with a portable CD player in her hand which she put down on the table. After a little search in her bag she pulled out a CD case.

„OK guys here we go! Lets here what Bryan has to offer!" with that Peyton pressed play. The first songs lyrics flowed through the air and Haley tapped the rhythm instantly.

_I sorta have girlfriend_

_it sorta kinda depends_

_on who's asking me_

_you are pretty cute_

_whats your name_

_its been a long time _

_that sound lame_

_i sorta have a girlfriend_

_we took a break_

_a break of time _

_not a break of heart_

_but it's breaking mine_

_you are here_

_she is not_

_i don't know _

_you know i like you a lot _

Peyton stopped the song right there and looked at the others.

„So what do you think?"

„Sounds like a jerk!" Callie supplied her thoughts.

„Professionally I have to admit it has potential but I am with Callie sounds like a guy who knows exactly how to get to a girl." Haley said.

„Oh come on guys! Lets hear the rest too. I think he has some potential." Brooke said.

„Ok we'll listen to more. There are four songs on and we can intro everyone and than we decide together. Deal?" Peyton said and than started the second song.

_ Great start Jake!_ Brooke thought to herself as the second song started. It was more laid back but still with the rhythmic guitars and bass in the back.

_Don't ask me who I am  
Don't ask me where I stand  
Don't ask me what's my plan  
Cause I don't know_

_I'm just a planted seed  
I'm not where I would like to be  
I still got dreams but they're just on hold_

_Don't ask me to give  
Don't ask me to steal  
Don't ask me to love  
Don't ask me to feel_

_This life is a haze  
Are these years or are these days  
Seeing the world while my eyes stay glazed_

_Waiting to give  
Waiting to go  
Waiting to live I'm waiting to know  
Waiting to roam  
Waiting for time  
Waiting for home I'm just waiting for mine  
Waiting for her  
Waiting for sounds  
Waiting for words I'm waiting for now  
I'm just waiting for now _

„Wow this was so cute. Can't believe it is the same guy!" Callie said and Brooke looked at Peyton. _She has to recognize the voice. I mean I do. Okay but maybe I only can because I know it is Jake._ Haley said

„This is great lets hear the rest." And than started a song even Haley recognized but Peyton didn't show a single reaction.

_Such a lonely boy, couldn't find the joy within.  
Such a lonely girl, such a lonely world we're living in.  
I watch it all go by.  
Can't find a tear to cry.  
A tear to cry.  
_

_Can it be? _Haley turned to look at Brooke and Brooke smiled knowingly. Callie was surprised that Peyton hadn't yet stopped the song and pressed forward. So she decided to say something. She pressed pause and Peyton's head shot in her direction.

„So can we get to the next song? I mean it is sweet and all but lonely world that is just depressing right now!" Peyton nodded and waved for her to go to the next song but Haley said.

„No Peyton what is it. You seem to be somewhere else."

„It's nothing! Cal hit the next song!" the curly haired woman commanded and Brooke shot Haley a knowing look.

_It's the biggest storm in years they say.  
Couldn't take a plane so I hopped a train  
I'd like to stay, in a stormy winters day  
so I'll come back to you someday _

Peyton hit stop again, got up and started pacing the living room. Callie still didn't understand.

„What is it with this two songs that get under your skin Peyton?" Peyton looked up and turned to face Brooke.

„You knew?"

„What did I know?" Brooke said as if she had no idea what Peyton was talking about.

„Brooke don't play dumb with me! Bryan you know who it is!"

„I don't know a Bryan!" Brooke replied and Haley had to fight really hard not burst out in laughter.

„Oh Haley you were in too?" now Peyton attacked her.

„No I just figured it out while listening to the songs. Brooke is he really here?"

„You recognized the voice?" Brooke asked astounded.

„no Brooke I recognized the second to last song. He sang that one at the first open mic night at the café!" Haley explained. Callie was now totally confused.

„OK girls one of you needs to fill me in. Who is this Bryan guy and how do you know him?" Brooke sighed. Neither Haley nor Peyton looked like they were going to explain this mess anytime soon so it was her duty.

„Well Bryan is just his artist name. His real name is Jake Jagelskie and he went to high school with us and he is an amazing singer. He read on-line about Red Bedroom Records having a studio in Tree Hill and so he decided to move back home and try to get a deal."

„Okay but that doesn't explain why he got so much under Peyton's skin." Callie pressed for more information. Brooke looked at Peyton as if to ask if it were okay to tell more but Peyton signaled her to stop and that she would continue the story.

„Well Jake is an old boyfriend and we kind of had a hard time and yeah we never really got closure but that is a totally other story. You wanted to know why these songs go so much under my skin?" she paused and Callie nodded to urge her on. „Well I had a feeling it could be Jake when 'Lonely World', the song Haley recognized came on but I wasn't sure I mean it could be a weird joke fate is trying to play. I mean he sang that song the night I first really looked at him and well I still was a little hurt because , oh that is so pathetic."

Peyton suddenly stopped and Brooke went to hug her.

„Sweetie it isn't pathetic. I should have never gone for him!"

„Oh Brooke see it is pathetic. It was high school."

„Okay that explains why that song got no interruption but what about the next one. You put that one off pretty quick!" Callie asked again. And the answer to that one was new for Brooke and Haley too.

„That song has a special meaning. He sang it when I was with him the last time."

„Oh no!" Brooke exclaimed. „Not when you were...!"

„Yes Brooke unfortunately. And the worst part is he wrote that song for me. How he would come back and see me again and than that happened." Peyton broke down crying.

Haley and Callie both didn't know what to do while Brooke comforted her best friend.

„Hey P. Sawyer it is good that you finally really talked about that weekend okay! And if you don't want to work with him I'll tell him. But now we have to get Callie to the airport!" Brooke said after looking at the clock on the wall. Callie grabbed her things. Luckily she hadn't really unpacked any of her stuff and was ready to go in about five minutes.

After they had dropped of Callie they called it a night. The next morning they all met up at Brooke and Peyton's for Brunch and than they would drive up to watch the game.

* * *

Lucas and Nathan both were nervous about the game. The media had really hyped them and so there was a lot of pressure on them. The coach had asked for them and they were on their way to the office.

„what do you think he wants?" Nathan asked worriedly.

„Bench you!" Lucas joked.

„Hey so not funny!"

„I guess we'll find out!" Lucas said and knocked at the door. After being called in the brothers were met by a familiar face.

„Guys this is Marvin McFadden and you are supposed to give a pre and after game interview. You got five minutes!" and he left.

„Mouth!" Lucas greeted his old friend.

„So you two really gonna play together again?"

„Looks like it!" Nathan said smiling.

„Can we expect a game like the state championship or more like Luke's first ravens game?" Mouth asked and laughed when he saw Luke's face fall.

„Oh come on Luke he was joking!" Nathan said also laughing.

„Guy's so not funny! I would say not state championship but at least better than my first game!"

„Okay I gotta go to the reporters cabin. Good luck. See you after the game!"

„Yeah see you!" the brothers called after him and than made their way into the by now packed gym.

* * *

Outside the gym the girls arrived and went round the back to get in. Peyton read the sign at the door. It read VIP and players family. She was about to point out that she was not really any of that as a bouncer stopped them. He looked them up and down and than let Brooke, Haley and Jamie pass with a greeting.

„Ms Davis, Mrs Scott and little James. Enjoy the game!" but he stopped Peyton. „Sorry miss you can't go in here. Go to the front and buy a ticket."

Brooke heard that and stood in front of the big guy.

„This is Peyton Sawyer and she is coming in!"

„She is not a celebrity on our list and if she is not a players girlfriend, wife or something I can't let her enter. I am sorry Ms Davis!" he said and Brooke answered.

„She is Lucas Scott's girlfriend." Haley's and Peyton's jaw flew open at that blatant lie but it did the trick and the bouncer stepped away. Two other players had seen them enter and had heard the exchange. They made their way over to the other players and one of them said to Lucas .

„Your girl is hot!" Lucas looked dumb fonded and Nathan asked.

„What does she look like?"

„Oh curly blonde with fantastic legs!" and Lucas mumbled „Peyton!". His mind was spinning.

_Why would the others think she is my girlfriend? Did she say that? And if it is so why?_

Nathan sensing that his brother was as confused as he was said. „We'll find out after the game! Now we have to focus!" Lucas said okay and they high fived.

* * *

**A/N2: So now I can tell you what I thought about last nights episode. Seriously? Well the wedding was cute but I didn't cry so that is strange but I was so expecting more I guess. I saw the wedding on Greys Anatomy and if I am ever writing a wedding scene I am so going to steal the vow there. Well Mark is trying to design a new starcrossed couple with Brooke and Julian and it was so heartbreaking... Well I just have hope that these to get it together in the near future but knowing our beloved Mark there is going to be a mean cliff and we don't get to see more real Brulian until season 7... Okay now I'll stopp my rant and please REVIEW even if it is only to tell me how stupid I am.**


	13. riddles and dinner

**A/N: So after a really boring movie night I have a new chapter for you. It is kind of slow but I promise it gets better I have a way in mind.... Enjoy!

* * *

**It was half time and Lucas and Nathans team was down by ten. Their coach was giving each player hell and made once again clear what everyone was expecting from the Scott brothers.

* * *

Mouth mid game commentary was devastating for all fans that had stayed at home. Jake sat in his living room and stared bewildered at his TV. You could say his face mirrored the girls. They couldn't explain to them selves how it was that Lucas and Nathan seemed both so distracted. Haley was about to start a discussion about how it was impossible that there was nothing wrong with her husband and best friend as Peyton's cell rang.

„It's Jake." she explained and excused herself outside.

„Hey! What's up? Something wrong with Jenny?"

„No. She is sleeping like a dead person. But any guesses on what the heck is going on with the Scotts?"

„No actually. Haley wanted to discuss and exchange theories when you called so I don't really know what the other two think. But I can't explain it."

„Did something interesting happen?"

„Not if you don't count Brooke lying to the bouncer but that could not affect the players."

„What did Brooke tell the bouncer and more importantly why did she have to lie to a bouncer?"

„Nathan told Haley to enter through the back entrance and well as it turns out that specific door is only for players family or VIP'S and as I am neither the bouncer didn't want to let me in!"

„Ok and how did you get in?" Peyton stayed quiet. Brooke's lie was not so great.

„Ok I'll ask another question. Why wouldn't that lie affect the players?"

„Because they couldn't have heard it!"

„Ehm sorry to destroy your picture but Nathan told me that the locker room is right beside the VIP entrance and that they sometimes hear or see who comes in there! Sooo now what did our own say so you could get in?" Jake asked once again and this time Peyton answered.

„Apparently I am Lucas Scott's girlfriend."

„Oh."

„You have nothing else to say?"

„Ehm well I mean if they would have somehow heard that don't you think Lucas would be wondering about why you would say that and Nate would wonder about Lucas the whole time!" Jake tried to explain what he imagined happened. Peyton mulled it over a couple of seconds and than slapped her forehead.

„Oh my god!" she slowly said as reality sat in.

„I have to talk to Lucas and explain. But before I might have to kill Brooke."

„Oh please you would never kill her. But you better get in second half is starting in two minutes. I see you when you get back?"

„Yeah see you the day after tomorrow. At the studio! Bye Jake."

„Bye!" and with that they hung up. Jake turned on the sound on his TV again and Peyton sprinted back to her seat. Out of breath she reached her friends and asked.

„You found a solution?" both brunettes shock her heads signaling that they didn't have a clue what so ever.

„Well Jake gave me an idea..." she trailed of and looked angrily at Brooke.

„What did I do?" Brooke asked defensively. Haley stared at Peyton and then at Brooke and repeated that a few times before she opened her mouth and quickly put her hands before it. A muffled „Oh my god! That explains it!" was heard and Brooke looked confused.

„What did I do? Tell me! Please!" she asked now some what angry at her friends. Haley signaled for Peyton to tell what they thought.

„Well what if one of the players heard your lie and told Lucas!" Peyton nearly screamed and Brooke looked at her in shock.

„Oh!"

„Not you too!" Peyton groaned silently. _Why does everyone say 'Oh!'_

„Peyton I am sorry. If I had known that someone other than the bouncer and you could hear me I wouldn't have said what I said!"

„What's done is done but it is an explanation! We have to tell them the truth somehow!" Haley looked at her.

„Like now?"

„Yeah now. So they can still win the game!" Haley thought for a second and then took Jamie by the hand and asked her son.

„How would you like to sit with your daddy?"

Peyton whispered to her „Is that even possible?"

„Yeah it is but we thought I would keep him with me so he doesn't get lost!" Haley explained with a smile on her face.

So she brought Jamie down and told Nathan the truth in hope that he would explain it to Luke but Nathan didn't get a chance because the second half started. With Nathan now not worrying constantly the team was back on track and Nathan pulled Lucas with him and in the end their team won with one point ahead. Lucas hugged Nathan and said

„That was a recovery! What sparked it?"

„Oh Haley brought Jamie down and well him encouraging me..." was the, not all true nor all false, answer.

„Well thanks for that because you kind of pulled me with you and I didn't have time to worry about that weird stuff!"

„By weird stuff you mean Jared telling you that your girlfriend looks hot?" Nathan asked teasingly.

„Yeah kind of we haven't really talked about much and then she goes around telling some stranger she is my girlfriend. Do you think she wants this?"

„Why would I know how she feels? You'll have to ask her, later."

„Yeah maybe I'll do that. Lets shower and meet the girls."

* * *

The girls were happy that the guys won in the end and when Peyton went to the toilet Haley told Brooke what she had done.

„Oh that is going to be an interesting dinner!" Brooke smiled devilishly. Peyton returned and they went to the car to drive to the restaurant where they would meet the guys.

„So are we going to ask why they played so poorly the first part?" Peyton asked.

„Yeah great idea. But don't you think it will ruin the mood?" Haley shot back.

„Oh I hadn't thought about that. Well you could ask Nathan tonight after dinner, right?" Haley was interrupted by Nathan kissing her and Brooke stated the obvious.

„The guys are here."

She waved the waiter so they could order their drinks and food. During dinner they kept the conversation light what wasn't a difficult task because Jamie talked excitedly about his time on the bench with the players and when it was time to drive to the apartment building Brooke hurried to catch a ride with Nathan and Haley leaving Lucas and Peyton behind. Peyton had been distracted by a phone call from LA that she had to take and when she was finished she was surprised to see only Lucas waiting for her.

„Where are the others?"

„They already drove to the house. You ready to go?"

„Yeah." she said. _ Maybe I can ask him about the bad performance now? _And so she did.

„So what got you playing so poorly in the first half?" Lucas looked at her shocked

„You!"

* * *

**A/N2: So now it is up to you. Leave a review! (When you are not a member you can review too!) THANKS**


	14. balcony and car

**A/N: So its been a while and this chapter was kind of hard to get out. But thanks to A-Ha and the Beatles I found an idea. (Well the Beatles inspired a oneshot I hope to get out soon!) Hope you like this. I am not so sure ...

* * *

**_Hold me tight,  
This a lonely night  
And I've hurt you, baby  
'Cause you're my light _

Brooke, Nathan and Haley had arrived home thirty minutes ago and Haley had Jamie put in bed. They sat in Nathans living room drinking some wine, waiting for their friends to finally come home. Haley started to believe slowly that Brooke's plan could have worked

„It looks like they are talking."

„And whose plan was it?" Brooke asked triumphantly. But her triumph only lasted a couple of seconds because then the door flew open and a flash of curls stormed into the guest room Brooke was supposed to stay in. The three persons in the living room looked at each other shocked.

„What just happened?" Nathan commented and Haley said

„Maybe the talk didn't went down well?" The married couple glared in Brooke's direction.

„What? Its not my fault! I wasn't there!" the brunette shrugged and got up. „I am going to check on her and you can find out what the idiot said to make her that way!"

„What makes you think that Lucas said something?" Haley asked.

„Oh Haley! That is what guys do! Sorry Nate." Brooke said before she disappeared and left the Scott's to wait for Lucas.

_Make me strong was  
like you make me week  
Your hands reach out for me  
Even in your sleep _

They didn't have to wait long because a few minutes later they heard the door on the other side of the hall open and close again. Haley got up and headed for the other apartment.

„You wait here and I'll see if I can find out what happened." Nathan got instructed and so he decided to turn on the TV and see how the other teams played tonight.

* * *

Brooke knocked softly at the door to the guest room. Wondering all the time what could have transpired between her blond friends that would cause this reaction.

„Can I come in?" she said while opening the door.

She got no answer but saw Peyton lying on the bed tears streaming down her face. Brooke instantly rushed to her side and tried to comfort and calm her. After about half an hour the sobs finally died down and the tears had stopped also. But when Brooke wanted to pull back so Peyton could get up and clean herself the blond girl only held on tighter.

„Okay I am not going anywhere!" Brooke said softly and rubbed soothing circles on her friends back. After a little while Peyton voiced a wish.

„I want to drive home now!"

_I'll soon be gone now,  
Forever not yours  
It won't be long now  
Forever not yours _

„What that is crazy!" but after seeing the look on her friends face Brooke gave in and said. „Okay are you all packed? Than let's say goodbye to Nathan and Haley and go!" and with that Brooke pulled Peyton up with her and back in the living room.

„Nathan we are going back home. Where is Haley?" Brooke announced.

„At Lucas'. Why? What happened?" he said confused looking from one girl to the other. When he locked eyes with Peyton he saw how much she wanted to leave and he could only curse his stupid brother. „Okay I'll explain to Haley. Drive save and call as soon as you arrive. No matter what time!" he continued and hugged the girls good bye.

„thanks Nate." Brooke offered and Peyton tried a weak smile.

_Memories  
The good ones hurt more  
than the bad ones do  
Days were hot  
and the nights were deep _

Haley knocked and rang the door bell at Lucas' apartment for ten minutes before she used the key she had taken from Nathans key bowl. She nearly tiptoed through the apartment to hear Lucas moving if he were moving. She eventually found him outside on the balcony sitting near the wall. She slid down next to him and pulled him into a hug.

„You wanna tell me what happened?" she asked softly.

„We argued!" Lucas offered lamely.

„Over what? Please what happened after we left you at the restaurant? I can't see why you would start arguing!" Haley said even though she had a pretty good idea.

„I don't want to talk about it. Can you please just leave me alone for a while?"

„Okay but I'll be right in here if you need me!" Haley said and went back inside but as promised she stayed in his living room and turned on the TV. A little while later she heard the other apartments front door open and close again so she figured it would be either Brooke or Peyton coming over to talk or something but nobody came in so she got up and went to visit her husband. Nathan didn't look up when she opened the door he just asked

„Did you forget something?"

„Who forgot what?" Haley asked puzzled and Nathans head shot up.

„You are not Brooke and Peyton. How is Lucas? Do you know what happened?"

„What? Where are the girls?"

„Peyton wanted to leave so they left!"

„Oh!"

„Yeah I know so what happened?"

„I really have no idea. Luke wanted me to leave him alone and so I did but it can't be good if Peyton is running!"

_And I miss you, baby  
I miss you, baby  
_

In the car Peyton slowly opened up. She told Brooke about Lucas accusing her of being bad luck.

„Oh are you sure he said it was you or the fact that one of his team mates told him that his girlfriend is hot?" Brooke asked.

„What? How do you know that?"

„Nathan told us that some guy overheard me telling the bouncer and well he told Lucas you were hot and that got him thinking about why you would say that. He never knew it was me telling the lie!"

„But Haley told Nathan the truth and they played better after that?" Peyton was confused.

„Yeah Nate knew the truth but he didn't tell Luke. He wanted you to talk about your feelings."

„Thanks a lot! Lucas made it Crystal clear he doesn't want to be with me! He was so angry for well me telling that , and i quote crap!"

„He didn't say that?!"

„Oh he did believe me. And than I told him I never want to see him again." Brooke could only watch her friend break down again. Luckily they were nearly at home. When they had finally arrived at their house Peyton was asleep due to exhaustion and after Brooke had tucked her in she called Nathan to let him know what she just had learned. Haley answered the phone. „Hello?"

„Hey Haley we are home and Peyton is asleep. You surely heard by now what happened. What do you think we should do?"

„Sorry Brooke I have no idea what you are talking about. Lucas wont talk to us!"

„Oh well than I can tell you what Peyton told me but I really want to hear his side of the story too! And please kick Nate's ass. It is all his fault!"

„Why is it Nathans fault? Oh no please don't tell me they argued about the girlfriend bull...!" And so Brooke and Haley tried to come up with a plan to get the blonds to talk it out but first Haley would make Lucas talk and tell him about the bouncer thing.

* * *

**A/N2: Like I said it is not my best work but hey now I have stuff to really play with... and I need to come over my Beatles blockade so I am going to write it out. **


	15. limosine and media

**A/N: Hey so here is an update for you. I am sorry it took me so long but yeah here it is. I know Luke still has to explain himself and he is going to. I promise :)

* * *

**Lucas and Peyton hadn't talked in over a week. They were avoiding each other like the plague and every time one of the others tried to bring up the topic of the great misunderstanding they were both quick to change the subject. Haley and Brooke both thought it was time for that to stop and they met up with the other guys to come up with a plan.

"We have to show Lucas that Peyton didn't say this as a desperate attempt to get him back!" Haley said.

"But how?" Brooke asked. She was out of ideas right now after trying to get the two blonds to talk the whole week.

"We have a game on Saturday." Nathan offered and suddenly Brooke had a new idea.

"What if Peyton would go to the game with another guy?"

"Basically a good idea but who are going to get for this?" Haley threw in. Brooke had a glimmer in her eye that made Haley and the guys' curios. Nathan followed her gaze and asked in disbelief.

"Jake? "

"Why me? That makes…. Ohhhh." Jake caught the point and Haley squealed

"That is a great idea! But how are we going to make that known?"

Nathan by now had understood the plan and threw in

"Ever heard about paparazzi?"

Haley mulled this fact over and then asked Jake

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jake nodded and the plan was ready.

Jake would take Peyton to the next game and Brooke would make sure that the paparazzi got a great tip. Now they only had to get Peyton to agree to go to the next game with them and you can imagine that was not the easiest task. But Jake didn't give up. Friday he was at the studio with Peyton and Haley and just as if it was to confirm a fact he asked Haley

"So it is really okay for Deb to take Jenny too when we are going to the game?" Haley saw Peyton make a face in the corner of her eyes and chuckled slightly.

"Yeah it is okay and Jamie is totally excited to spend the night with Deb and Jenny!" Jake turned to face Peyton

"You are coming too right?"

"I don't want to go. Why should I? So that Lucas can insult me some more?"

"Peyton!" Haley exclaimed.

"What it is true. Remember the so called crap I supposedly told?"

"Oh come on! That is just one more reason to go and to show him that you didn't do that. And in the least to get him back! Go as Jake's date!" Jake's eyes popped and he was about to start protesting as Peyton's face lit up as if the light bulb just got on.

"Would you do that?" she asked while turning to face Jake.

Jake contemplated how to react. It has been the plan all along but how was he supposed to act now? After a couple of seconds, Peyton thought of them as the thinking period, Jake answered

"Okay, I'll do it but just so this stupid not talking can end. Promise?"

"I promise! But you have to get Lucas to agree too!" Peyton said somewhat frustrated.

Haley excused herself after a short while and pulled out her cell phone and dialed Brooke's number.

"Hello?"

"Brooke it worked! Peyton agreed to go as Jake's date!" Haley screamed down the phone.

"Really? Than I have to call the media and get everything ready!" Brooke disconnected the call and dialed the number of a gossip magazine in town.

"This is the tip line…" she heard the answering machine starting up and she patiently waited for the peep tone. After the tone she said her line

"Hi I heard that Bryan Greenberg is going to the next Bobcat game with his new girlfriend!" after she had hung up again she smiled to herself.

_Now everything is in place_.

Haley called Nathan after the bubbly brunette had hung up on her.

"Hey, what's up? Something wrong?" he answered his phone when he saw it was Haley calling.

"Nothing is wrong but Brooke's weird plan seems to work. Peyton agreed to go with Jake, she even proposed it."

"What? How is that possible?"

"We were in the studio and well Jake and I talked about Deb taking the kids and yeah one thing led to another…!"

"Wow so I guess we'll see what happens tomorrow! I have to go. Bye!"

"Bye love you!"

* * *

The next day Brooke made sure that Peyton looked her best. She put her in a special made black dress and curled her hair in long cork locks.

"Brooke what is this?"

"You are on a date tonight so you have to look fantastic!" the brunette woman said matter of factly.

"But is kind of a pity date and it is with a good friend! I mean I am going with Jake who is working for me. Remember?"

"Yeah so? Come on it will be fun. Just think of Lucas seeing you in this dress on Jake's arm!"

"Oh Brooke you really think he is going to see me in the stands?"

"Now hurry with your make up the limo is going to be here in about ten minutes!" Brooke commanded while clapping her hands.

Peyton was ready when the limo pulled up and as they entered Jake and Haley were already waiting for them. They drove to the gym in silence but as soon as they were pulling up at the back entrance Peyton noticed all the cameras.

"Okay what is going on here?"

"Ah don't mind them. Just walk in. Jake is going to protect you!" Brooke said with a wink and the car stopped. Jake got out first and then helped Brooke and Haley out. Peyton sat perfectly still trying to wrap her around why the other three were acting so calm about the media. 

_I guess it is normal for them. Haley knows this from her tour and Jake also and Brooke because of her line but why are these photographers here now?_

Jake held out his hand to help her out also and she gladly took it. As soon as she stepped out of the door the flashes blinded her. She was happy when they had entered. The rest of the evening went by without any disturbances. Peyton drove back with Jake to free Deb of Jenny and Haley, Brooke and Nathan went to dinner with Lucas once again.

"Where is Jake?" Nathan asked.

"He went home with Peyton." Brooke stated and smiled wickedly when she noticed the frown on Lucas' face. They went to a bar and Brooke made sure they got a table so they would face the TV. Haley leaned over to Brooke and asked

"Do you think they are going to send something right now?"

Brooke only nodded and pointed at the screen. There were pictures of Jake and Peyton after the game getting into the limo together and in the news band you could read

"Who is the girl on Bryan's arm? The new girl in his life?"

Brooke and Haley exchanged knowing glances and both thought: _The plan really worked. Now we just have to wait what is going to be in the newspaper tomorrow!_


	16. fiction or truth

**A/N: Hey you guys. Actually I am supposed to write the update for 'Storm of Love' but that isn't working at all right now... So you get this. And I am working on another story but I don't know what it is going to be. Probably a one shot .... Enjoy.

* * *

**The next morning not even one magazine had picked up the pictures of Jake and Peyton and Lucas for one was assured that it had all been a stunt. Not that he had really looked for a hint what this had meant.

Brooke also had looked at every gossip column she came across and saw that not even a Bryan fan page had mentioned the mystery girl at his arm. So Brooke Davis took matters in her own hands. She wanted to see not only Lucas squirm but also Jake. She hadn't fully figured out how the single father felt about her best friend. The supposed couple was unaware of the TV pictures or what the brunette fashion designer had done but that was bound to change.

Jake's publicist called and told him that some reporters were asking questions about who he was with last night. Not knowing how he should react he told his publicist to wait for him to call back and he dialed Peyton's number.

"Hello?" came a sleepy voice down the phone.

"Peyton wake up! We might have a problem."

And she was wide awake. "What? Did something happen? What problem?"

"My publicist is getting calls about my date last night…."

"Oh and what did you tell him to do about that?"

"I called you. Is it okay if I let him release that I signed with your label and that we are friends since high school? Maybe that will stop all rumors of us being an item or so…?"

"Yeah it is okay. This sounds like free advertising!" Peyton laughed. And so he told his publicist but what was done with it is another story.

* * *

The next day Peyton went grocery shopping and in the super market she felt as if everybody was looking and pointing at her. And after she heard some muffled **_"Isn't that the girl who is dating…?"_** she finally had enough and asked the next teenage girl that passed her where she got that strange idea. The answer though was not really what she expected.

"B. Davis magazine. They wrote you know each other since for ever and that you actually have been engaged once but now you are only w3orking together but that didn't look like it in the pictures."

"They did print what?!" she exclaimed and stormed out of the shop leaving her cart behind.

She had to read that herself. At the next news stand she bought the latest issue of her best friends' magazine and there it was a two page article on her and Jake. And yes the engagement part was in there too. Only three people knew about this as far as Peyton knew and she was pretty sure that Jake hadn't told this anyone. That left only one person.

_She didn't …! Why would she do that? _

There was only one way finding out. So Peyton went to a coffee shop and got her friend her favorite caffeine fix. Only minutes later she was on said friends front porch knocking down the door. When the door finally opened Peyton pushed the cup into Brooke's hand and asked

"Why did you tell them?"Brooke contemplated playing dumb but decided against it.

"Oh come on you know why! You wanted to show Lucas that you are not that desperate and he reading that you have been engaged to Jake sometime in the past is going to make him flip and hopefully fight for you!"

Peyton opened her mouth to protest but Brooke didn't let her. "Oh and don't say you don't want him to fight for you. You know you want him to!"

"But…!" the blond tried once again but Brooke was kind of saved by the bell.

* * *

In another part of town Haley just had come back from bringing Jamie to school when the house phone rang.

"Scott residence?"

"Hales have you read B Davis magazine yet?" That Haley was now confused was an understatement; why would her husband read a gossip magazine and then call her to ask about it.

"No I haven't! And honestly you are scaring me when you've done so!"

"I was forced to read it! Just tell me you knew about the article!"

"What article?" she grabbed her issue and then she saw it. "Oh my god!" she managed to breathe out after she saw the two pages and the pictures.

After a couple of seconds, which she needed to grasp what she saw Nathan added the next one.

"Do you know when exactly they have been engaged?"

"What?" she sputtered out.

"Didn't you read the article? It says that Jake and Peyton have been engaged at some point!"

"Do you really believe that? When should they have been engaged? Peyton said she hasn't seen him since before our second wedding!" The married couple tried to figure out if the article said the truth but considering that it had been printed in the magazine of Peyton's best friend… Let's just say they couldn't agree on true or false.

* * *

After Nathan had hung up with Haley he went over to the other side of the hall to visit his brother who was just as confused as everyone maybe even more. Hearing the front door open and the footsteps nearing Lucas looked up questioningly. Nathan shrugged his shoulders apologetic and said

"Sorry Luke. Haley has no idea. I think we should ask Jake if it is true and if it is when and just everything." Nathan felt for his brother and so he decided to tell him that is was all a set up and Jake and Peyton only went as friends. "Hey Luke, please don't get mad but I have to tell you something." Nathan started.

"What is it? You didn't cheat on Haley did you?"

"No! Why would you ask that?" the raven haired man exclaimed.

"You told me not to get mad…!"

"I did not cheat on Haley but I know something about Jake and Peyton…"

"What?" Lucas was confused.

"We all decided that your fight with Peyton was and is ridiculous and that we needed to show you that Peyton did not tell the bouncer that she is your girl and that it was in no way an attempt to get you back…"

"And so you thought it would be a good idea if she was seen with Jake?"

"Pretty much!"

"But what about this article? Is it part of the plan?"

"I honestly have no idea!" With a glance at the radio both men realized that they had to get to practice and so they put the conversation on hold until they had the time to call Jake and ask the important questions.

* * *

After her coffee encounter with Brooke, where she learned that it all was a big set up with even Jake knowing she decided to visit her 'boyfriend'. By the time she reached his house it was nearing lunch time and she could smell that he had cooked pasta. Jake pulled open the door only seconds after she had knocked and he didn't look all that surprised that she would show up.

"Hey come on in!" he said while stepping back to let her in. Peyton noticed the magazine on his coffee table and pointed at it.

"So did you know about the article?"

"No I haven't known about it and I only learned about it after Jenny asked me why we never got married. You can believe me I was confused like hell where she got that! But she told me she read about it a I take it you told Brooke?"

"Yeah I did. I mean once we were on speaking terms again….!" They both paused knowingly.

"So what are you going to do now? Did you talk to Lucas yet?"

"Can we please not talk about it anymore? I just hope this blows over after your statement is published and we officially launch your new album."

"Me too and now lets eat."


	17. gossip and confessions

**Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated in forever. Is anyone still reading? Tell me what you think? Stop or continue? Enjoy :)**

* * *

What was it about having or giving people false hope that wasn't good? Oh yeah reporter and gossip magazines aren't that big on retractions and the statement that Jake and Peyton were merely working together only put fuel to the rumors of them dating. If you could believe 'MoonMag' the wedding was just around the corner. It was a home weekend for Nathan and Lucas and so the group of friends gathered at the Naley residence to have a barbecue. Peyton, Haley and Brooke were all sitting in deck chairs waiting for Lucas and Nathan. Jake was manning the grill while the kids played in the pool.

"How long do you think this madness is going to continue?" Haley asks her friends.

"I hope they stop printing that crap. Do you remember three days ago when I wore that tunica shirt?" Haley nodded and Brooke simply started laughing.

"Let me guess they say you are pregnant?" and Haley burst out laughing too.

"Hey that so isn't funny!"

"What isn't funny?" sounded a new voice over the garden followed by a high pitched

"Daddy!"

The three women got up to greet the two new arrivals. After giving each woman a kiss to the cheek Nathan went over to Jake.

"Hey man, great game!" the musician greeted.

"Thanks and it is good to see you."

"You want a beer?"

"Yeah thanks. Can I ask you something?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Are you really with Peyton now? I mean they print so much stuff about the two of you. And just today on the plane I read she is supposedly pregnant!" at this Jake spit out his beer.

"What? Oh no and if she is pregnant not with my child. We are friends who happen to work together and we go out sometimes but only as friends!"

"Okay, well I guess you know why I am asking, right?"

"You are asking so you know if you should help Lucas kill me or if you are here for my protection?" Jake jokes and Nathan laughs

"Yeah that's about right!" The fall into an uncomfortable silence.

"Was there something else you wanted to ask?"

"Yeah about that marriage thing…"

"Nathan Scott! You are not reading Magazine are you?" Jake manages to say in between his laughs.

"In my defense Luke forced me to but honestly is it true? Have you been engaged to Peyton?" Jake looks around helplessly and tries to catch Peyton's eye. Brooke notices him staring and nudges the blonde in question.

"So? Are you going to answer?" Nathan reminds his friend of the dilemma is in and Peyton asks

"What was the question?" Nathan turns so he is watching both his friends now.

"I was asking if and when you two have been engaged." Nate clarifies.

"Okay well I guess we should tell everyone because besides Brooke no one knows that story." Peyton says and motions for Lucas, Haley and Brooke to come. "I think it is time to reminisce a little." She says when her friends all have gathered.

Lucas, who had kept his distance from Jake and Peyton until now stood a little behind the others but he was curious of what was to come now.

"Nathan just asked about …! Could you repeat the question for all of us?" Peyton started while continuously rethinking how to tell the story.

_This is going to be awkward and so not helping!_

She turned to Brooke and hissed "This is all your fault!" but the Brooke we all know and love just shrugs her shoulders and smiles

"And if it is getting Luke and you back together it was worth it!" "Unbelievable!" the blonde mumbles under her breath while Nate fills the rest of his family in on what is going to come now.

"So have you two been married?" Haley asks.

"Straight to the point, foxy! Well I have to go back in time to explain this. You remember the time when I was sort of dating Pete Wentz?" the group nods and she goes on. "The weekend before the second wedding he wanted me to visit him but my dad told me to follow my heart and I followed it to Savannah!"

"Okay but what does that have to do with you two being married?" Haley interrupts.

Brooke watches Lucas during this first part and she notices that his eyes gradually form to slits.

_Uh his catching on and getting angry! It's working!_

"Hales I am getting there but it isn't easy for me okay?"

"Maybe I can tell the next part?" Jake offered and after Peyton signaled her okay he continued. "Well she arrived and because I had to work, I played in a bar with my band, I took her with me and kind of sang to her. We spent the whole weekend together and she told me 'Every song ends is that any reason not to enjoy the music!' and we kind of got back together. Well things were good until Jenny called Peyton 'Mama'."

"Jake I think I should tell the rest!" Peyton put a hand on his arm to stop him. Lucas' eyes were barely open by this time. 

_Why hadn't she ever mentioned that she had gotten back together with Jake?_

"We better put a stop to this story and just to inform you yes they have been engaged but never married. Jake sent Peyton back and we didn't talk for some time!" Brooke said fast.

"Brooke! Why did you do that_?" _Peyton and Jake ask in unison.

"I think the rest isn't important and definitely not going to help to keep the emotions down tonight!" Brooke explains motioning in Lucas' direction.

"Oh!" Peyton says when she sees the expression on his face. "Luke?" but Lucas didn't answer he simply turned around and left.

"What did I say before! This is all your fault!" Peyton exploded on Brooke.

"Why? You never told anyone about this and just to remind you it could be much worse!"

"What could be much worse?" Haley asks and Peyton wishes for a hole to open and swallow her.

"We could have told you who proposed and how I ended up back in Tree Hill and not speaking to Brooke anymore!"

"That wouldn't have been the best thing seeing how Luke is mad already!" Brooke chimes in.

"Okay now you have to explain in total and we promise not to tell Lucas!" Nathan demands.

"Ehm I proposed and well you know that I talk in my sleep!" Peyton admits.

"Oh my god!" Haley gasps and Nathan teases

"Yeah a whole novel at times!"

"That novel wasn't so funny! She said 'I love you, Lucas!" Jake tells them.

"You did what?" Haley asks incredulously.

No one noticed that Lucas had come back and he had heard everything. Not wanting everyone to know he knew Luke silently slipped behind a tree because Peyton continued the story.

"After he had told me that he sent me back home and I, thinking it would be better to be honest, told Brooke that I was still in love with Luke leading to us not speaking."

"You did what?" the group heard and turned towards the angry voice.


	18. thin line or grand canyon

The group spun around to see Lucas coming out from behind the trees. Haley tried to run interference and calm down her seemingly seething best friend.

"Luke, it was forever ago. Come on this is ridiculous!"

"Yeah right. Her life was falling to pieces and she just had to go and ruin mine too!"

Now it was Brooke's moment to step in and defend her curly haired friend.

"Luke she did nothing to you! She told me that she thought she was still in love with you and come on I was so insecure back then. She never said that you kissed that was all you and that was mostly what sent me over the edge! Please remember that it was my decision to break up with you and not Peyton who made me do it! It is stupid to say that! Yes I was pissed at her and we didn't talk and I made Rachel my new best friend but that is in the past! And to be totally exact she was always there for you!"

The others only silently observed while Brooke ranted. Lucas himself felt like he was about desk high and also he started to feel bad for being so obsessed with the past.

"Ok I admit I was … okay I am acting like a stupid hormonal teen and I am going to stop but I need to ask, Why did you never tell me about this before?" and he turns to Peyton expectantly. The blonde girl huffs and offers

"Did you really want to hear about that? What should I've said? Hey Luke you know I kinda made Brooke break up with you after my engagement to Jake dissolved in the matter of hours! Yeah that would've worked fantastic."

Lucas really can't say that he would've wanted that but admitting that out loud he couldn't either.

"I feel like a little kid. Can we drop this subject and go back to having fun and most of all eat! This is a barbecue and I am hungry!"

As if on cue Jamie and Jenny turn up by their sides begging for food too.

"Mama I want a burger! My tummy is making hunger noises!"

"Yes baby, daddy will fix you a plate!"

The rest of the barbecue was spent peaceful and all of them avoided the high school times or talking about relationships in general.

Over the next couple of weeks Peyton and Jake worked very hard to get the record ready and made an effort not to be seen together outside of the studio and with that the gossip died down slowly. Peyton sat in her office thinking about a perfect way to drop the album when her eyes wandered over her walls and she had a brilliant idea. She grabbed her cell and called Haley.

"Hey what's up?" the brunette woman answers the phone.

"Well I think I just figured out what to do with Jake's album release. What do you think about you and him playing TRIC at an open mic night?" Haley started to laugh softly.

"Yeah and you can scout new talent and get me back on stage in one night!"

"Oh come on Hales. You were a rock star and you need to go back on stage. You can record here and all! There is no reason for you not to do this."

After a couple of moments of silence, which felt like hours to Peyton Haley said

"OK I'll do it. Have you told Jake yet?"

"No but I am going to later. We are meeting soon to talk about cover art and this and tour and all the other important stuff."

Before Haley could ask if the tour bit was a given she heard the call getting disconnected. The young mother was worried for Jenny. What would happen with the little girl when her father was touring? After a while she shook her head to make herself stop mulling over something that wasn't exactly her concern.

Because of the strained friendship status between Lucas and Peyton and by proxy Brooke and Jake the group never really hung out all together anymore. And after two weeks of sitting between the chairs Haley couldn't take it anymore. She decided to grab Jamie and visit her husband and best friend 'at work'.

Well that was her excuse anyway but the real reason was to talk some sense into Lucas and maybe help her blond haired friends to redevelop their romantic relationship.


	19. Bobcats and Bunnies

Haley had packed up the car in the morning and drove up to Charlotte. Jamie had slept through the trip but now he was awake and panicked

"Mamma we forgot to get a sitter for Chester! He is all alone and hungry! I didn't feed him before we left! Mamma we need to go home!"

After a little while and a phone call to Brooke, who promised to look after the bunny, Jamie had calmed down again and Haley had time to notice that they were still standing in front of a closed door. She glanced at her watch

"Weird, it isn't time for training yet? Maybe they're out jogging?" she wondered and pulled out her cell. Haley was surprised to hear a woman's voice at the end of the line

"Nathan Scott's phone, hello?" (_At least she had called the right number)_

"Hello this is his wife, can I talk to my husband?"

"I will go and get him right now but are you in town?"

"Yes, I am in town why?"

"They are doing a calendar shoot right now at the stadium so if you want you could come down here! We'll still be a couple of hours."

"Okay I'll be there in about ten minutes and please make it a surprise."

The other woman confirmed and Haley looked at her waiting son.

"What do you say: Do you want to watch daddy getting pictures taken?"

The little boy beamed and answered "Yes!"

When Haley pulled into the parking lot behind the stadium she immediately noticed a bus with the bunny logo on the side.

"What kind of shoot are they doing?" She was by no means a jealous woman but for right now it seemed like a weird combination.

She unbuckled Jamie and walked to the back entrance. The bouncer gave her a nod and smiled at the little one.

Shortly before she turned to the court she already was met by wardrobe rolling hangers and make up mirrors and chairs. The make-up girls noticed and recognized her. They hastily began turning pages in their clipboards.

"I am not here for the shoot. I'll only watch. Don't worry you didn't forget me!" Haley said smiling softly and she saw how relief washed over the young women immediately.

Haley wanted to ask about the shoots theme but stopped herself just in time.

"I don't even want to know what the press would have to say about me not knowing about a shoot my husband does!" With that last thought she stepped on the set and saw a production note.

_"Bobcats and Bunnies" - creative?_ She thought rolling her eyes.

Haley looked around and saw that the players were all at the left. Jamie had also noticed and asked to go over. His mother released his hand and told him "Go find daddy or uncle Lucas and stay with him, okay. I'll come over in a minute."

After James had run off another young woman came up to her. "Haley James Scott. This is a surprise but great timing. Would you be able to do this shoot with your husband? He isn't all that happy with the models here and he looked the part in his pictures." Haley looked down at the folder and nearly laughed out loud. Her husband looked guilty. The model was wearing a modified Bobcats cheerleading uniform and the photos were classy but somehow Nathan seemed really uncomfortable. "His high school self would have looked cocky and now this…" Haley thought to herself and replied: „Yes, I'll do it. Give me time to get ready and let's make me a surprise for him." Fifteen minutes later Haley stood under the bright lights inside the big white photo box and felt a little self-conscious. It had been a while since she had last worn something this revealing.

"Uncle Lucas, look there is mommy in that white thingy!" Haley heard her son shout and she turned just in time to see her best friend first stare at her and then hold up his thumb while closing his mouth again. That made her feel a little better. "Now only Nathan needs to approve!" And he did.

After the shoot was finished the boys told her that training had been cancelled and that they could spend the rest of the day together at the park.

In a quiet moment between the spouses Haley had explained her spontaneous visit and that was also why Nathan announced that he was going to spend some special father-son time, alone with Jamie, shortly after the four of them had arrived at said park. Lucas saw through this thinly veiled ruse but didn't immediately call them on it, instead he waited until Nathan and James were out of earshot and then said: "What is it Hales?"

"Luke we need to talk about Peyton." Lucas winced visibly at the mentioning of his ex-girlfriends name but that didn't stop Haley.

"Luke this is getting, ah no scratch that, this is ridiculous. You cannot be mad at Peyton for something Brooke said and you have absolutely no right to be angry that she has been hanging out with Jake. You don't own her. You're not even dating!" Lucas snorted at Jakes name. "Yeah right, she only failed to mention that she had been engaged to him when we got together! And she ruined my relationship with Brooke!" Lucas fired back sarcastically.

Haley slowly got really angry. "Luke that is cold coffee! Brooke even stayed with you after Peyton's confession. You told her about the library kiss and please be honest you two would've broken up anyway sooner or later. You were always in love with Peyton. Yes she could've mentioned her involvement with Jake but seriously even I can understand why she didn't! They were only engaged for mere hours. Come on, no one would want to tell that story!" Lucas held up his hands as if to surrender to stop her rant. "Okay, okay I get it. I acted like an ass." "How nice of you to notice! Next time you're in twon we'll all have dinner together and I expect you to resolve this, what ever it is!"

After Lucas had agreed the two best friends turned to more pleasant themes.


End file.
